Forum Challenges
by LaurenRiverSister
Summary: #12 - Cat A hates Cat B, but Cat B doesn't understand why. One day, Cat A decides to kill Cat B whilst the Clan is asleep. However, Cat C senses this and tells Cat A something about Cat B that might just make Cat A change their mind...
1. Mimic

**Mimic**

On the night of the full moon, when majority of the cats of the Clan are not present, the earsplitting yowl of a she-cat cut through the still air. The cats in camp tried their best to reassure the queen, but she died giving birth. However, her two daughters survived - barely.

When the father returned to camp, the brother of the queen shared the grave news. He was devastated, but visited his kits, naming one of them Snowkit and the other Frostkit, after their mother Frostcloud. One may wonder why they were such similar names. Well, the kits were identical in appearance, except for Snowkit's slightly larger ears and Frostkit's tad bit longer fur and tail.

I was Snowkit, and this is the story of my life.

* * *

Even before we had opened our eyes, Duskfall, our father, always paid more attention to Frostkit, whether accidentally or on purpose. The queen who milked us, Ivyflower, also made mistakes on who was who very often. She was the one that told us that we were identical from head to toe with our pure white pelts, not noticing the smallest differences.

I remember vaguely waking up and mewling, but Duskfall thought that it was Frostkit who mewled and tried to comfort her while I batted at his tail that I didn't see. He had murmured, "Snowkit, your sister is in distress." I would think, _No, I'm the one in distress!_ and cry out for him without words. It would be then that he realized I was the troubled one.

Then came the day that we opened our eyes, I opening mine first. I was in awe of the size of the nursery that had felt so much smaller and cozier with eyes closed. I wondered how much larger camp would be, and the territories. I turned my head to the slender tortoiseshell she-cat next to me and pawed her flank. Ivyflower blinked and murmured, "Frostkit?"

I shook my head to say that I was the other sister. Her honey gold eyes softened. "Your eyes are a lovely dark green," she complimented, and I couldn't help but puff my chest with pride. Okay, sure, the color of your eyes isn't something that you can help, but I hoped that this was at last when I could be differentiated from Frostkit.

Unfortunately, after taking a small tour of camp with the older kits, Frostkit exited the nursery, and guess what color her eyes were? Dark green.

* * *

Eventually, Frostkit and I reached six moons of age, and you know what happens when you are six moons old. Duskfall tried to groom us to be perfectly sleek, but the sun had already climbed to its peak and Duststar had already climbed up the Highrock.

I'm going to skip the fancy-worded ceremony, and get to the end. I had been apprenticed to Goldenclaw, a light golden-brown tom who had only been named warrior two moons ago, and Frostpaw was apprenticed to Willowcloud, the dark gray tabby she-cat that had also mentored our mother.

Throughout our apprenticeship, our mentors would mistaken one for the other as well. Willowcloud poked her head into the apprentices' den and looked straight at me, saying, "Frostpaw, we are on a border patrol at Sunning Rocks."

"I'm Snowpaw!" I protested truthfully, but she snorted in amusement.

"Very funny, but don't pretend to be your sister to get away with it," she sighed. "Come on!"

I prodded at Frostpaw, mewing, "Wake up, Frostpaw!"

The saddest part was when she murmured, "You know that _you_ are Frostpaw, right?"

I twitched an ear. "No, you're Frostpaw!"

And then I was dragged along with Willowcloud, who wasn't even my mentor! And Frostpaw became such a lazy flea-bag. She would say that I was her, using me to go on her training sessions, and she would just lay in the apprentices' den all day or moon over the aggressive Lionpaw. I get that it's quite clever, but she's using her own sister for her own lazy habits! And whenever I caught, let's say, a large rabbit one-pawed, then all the credit could go to her and she could bask in the glory.

The day of our first assessment, I caught four pieces of prey - a mouse, a starling, a thrush, and a hare (exceeding the told amount: 2) - whereas Frostpaw caught a measly shrew. She glanced at my catches and mewed, "Good job, Frostpaw."

I gritted my teeth, frustrated, but Goldenclaw told Frostpaw, "Snowpaw, you're on apprentice duty to take out the elders' ticks."

Guess what happened? I had to do the elders' ticks. My apprenticeship gave me a deep annoyance with my sister, who just slept, ate, gossiped, mooned, and repeated that process. I was the one who woke, went on patrols, practiced, did chores, ate, sleep, repeat. Which one is actually what you were supposed to do as an apprentice? I wonder.

Frostpaw began to be the great hunter, fighter, stalker, climber, whereas I became known as the dumb hunter, fighter, stalker, climber. I tried to talk to the deputy before, but he believed these lies that Frostpaw had woven.

On our warrior assessment, I beat every other apprentice in combat; caught three birds, a squirrel, and a rabbit; climbed up all the way up the Great Sycamore; and exceeded all expectations. Frostpaw called me by her name during the whole assessment when cheering me on. Exactly how you support your littermates.

Frostpaw, meanwhile, was already beaten by Squirrelpaw, the smallest and youngest apprentice; caught a scrawny shrew and an elderly pigeon; climbed up hardly two tail-lengths up the tree; and in short, fell short of all expectations. I didn't cheer for her at all, and I think I have every reason to not.

And the worst part was that Duststar gave Frostpaw the name Frostfoot and held me back, thinking that her actions were mine. At the next assessment, I did just as well as I had for her, and they just assumed that I improved greatly. I was given the name Snowflight, apparently for soaring to the top.

Frostfoot was desperate to earn her fake reputation back (which righteously was mine), even though she already had Lionstrike as her mate and most of the Clan still wrapped around her. So when there was a fox on the territory and she was called on the patrol to drive it out, guess who was forced on it? Me, although I didn't mind fighting and killing it. But all the credit went to her.

* * *

Now, one moon, she had given birth to a litter of three, hardly surviving. I was honestly jealous of any littermates that weren't complete look-alikes like me and Frostpaw, but I wasn't jealous of her mate. He was the most arrogant and aggressive cat that ever existed.

While she was in the nursery, there was one night that I was taking a normal stroll through the woods, enjoying the night. However a cat crept behind me, and brushed pelts with me. I turned my head to see Lionstrike, my sister's mate.

"Lionstrike, I'm Snowflight," I tried to say, but he didn't believe me. Ugh, that stupid tom thought that he was always the right one.

"Very funny, very funny," he had purred.

I tried to escape, because as much as I resented Frostfoot, I didn't want to bear kits for her mate. Unfortunately... ah, I hate myself for trying to say this. Let's say that one moon later, I was expecting kits and no cat knew who the father could be. This was how Lionstrike finally realized that he confronted the wrong cat that night, and Frostfoot was pestering me about who the father was.

"I haven't seen you with any toms, Snowflight, but who is it?" she rambled.

Rolling my eyes, I mewed, "A queen has the right to not name the father. But trust me, I didn't break the warrior code." If only stealing your sister's reputation was against the warrior code...

* * *

The pain of giving birth is simply horrible. I can't even describe it properly, and you probably don't need to hear about it. It was just a sunny day in greenleaf, and then I felt the sharp agony. The medicine cats made it, fortunately, and I gave birth to two kits. One of them was a pale gray she-cat, taking after Duskfall, and the tom was golden-brown, just like Lionstrike.

Frostfoot stared at the tom in shock, and stared at me. "How?" she whispered. The one thing I could respect about her was that she was never angry, just upset or sad to get close to it.

"He thought I was you," I muttered bitterly in reply. "Just like how Willowcloud keeps dragging me on your patrols and how every cat thinks what I did was all you." I took a deep breath, believing that I should finally tell my sister how I felt. "Frostfoot, please, if you want to earn a good reputation in ThunderClan, try to do things on your own. Then you've earned your place. Don't do it by pretending what someone else did was you instead."

Her dark green eyes were filled with, for the first time, regret. "I'm sorry, Snowflight, for everything. I just... I didn't want to do anything helpful, and I never was good at anything. I saw how well you did, and - "

"I had double training," I interrupted. "Of course I'm going to do well. You had little practice at all, therefore leading to your poor performance."

Frostfoot nodded slowly. "Even as kits, though, you proved to be strong and ready. I was weak and cowardly. You would have always been the better warrior, and I was just too jealous to think right." Her ears flattened against her head, and I could truly tell that she was sorry.

"I... I forgive you," I murmured. Seeing that she was sincere in apology truly meant that I could finally do so.

She blinked, and a small smile tugged at her muzzle. "Thank you, Snowflight," she mewed.

Despite whatever happened in our past, the two of us became great friends for the rest of our lives into our time as elders. She passed from greencough first, and I myself later died in old age. One of my kits grew to be leader, and one of hers was the deputy. Although the Clan may still identify her as great, none of us will ever be the mimic ever again.

* * *

 **Challenge Name:** Mimic

 **Its Creator:** I c e

 **Word Count:** 1789 words

 **Description:** A cat is a perfect copy of their sibling(s). Do they like this, or not? If they do, would they do things they wouldn't if they looked different? If not, would they take drastic measures to stand out?

 **Start/Finish Date:** 8/23/18 - 8/24/18


	2. Trust it's a mutual thing

**Trust;** **it's a mutual thing**

There are many lessons to be learned in life: respect and obedience, responsibility, faith, and so on so forth. All are valuable traits to have, and one of the most important ones is trust, a mutual characteristic. I had to learn the lesson of trust the hard way. My name is Dawnpaw, and this is my story.

* * *

I remember the day of my apprentice ceremony vividly, almost too vividly. The sky was cloudless and the sun was shining bright that greenleaf. There was no wind or breeze, just the still air that warmed my pelt as my mother licked through my fur too thoroughly, but I couldn't complain. Excitement rippled and coursed throughout my body as I wondered aloud who my mentor could be.

"Oh, Brightpetal, do you think I could even get Redstar as my mentor?" I asked my mother, but continued without waiting for a response. "Well, Goldclaw would be a great mentor too. Ooh! What if I am assigned to Tigerstrike? He seems cool, and even Graypaw says so!"

The ginger she-cat sighed heavily as a purr rose in her throat. "Dawnkit, I need you to hold still for me as I groom your nasty flea-ridden pelt," she murmured with amusement. "Can you do that for me?"

I nodded my head, forcing myself to sit stiffly as my amber eyes raised to look at the sky. Squinting, I saw the sun reaching its peak, meaning that the ceremony would start almost any second -

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Tallrock for a Clan meeting!" The yowl of the reddish-brown tabby tom fell over all of camp, or what WindClan calls camp. Cats turned their heads with their ears perked, and a golden-brown tom took his place beside the large boulder.

Redstar started, "Today, a kit has reached the age of six moons and will become an apprentice." His expressionless leaf-green eyes gazed directly at me. "Dawnkit, it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Dawnpaw. Your mentor will be Frostflower, and I hope she will pass all she knows onto you."

I blinked in surprise as the pale gray-and-white patched she-cat padded forward. Frostflower had only been made a warrior three moons ago, but she wasn't a bad cat by any means. I just was expecting some higher cat, but I suppose that not all expectations could be met.

"Frostflower, you are ready to take on an apprentice, as you have received excellent training from Honeypelt. You have shown yourself to be compassionate and gentle, and I expect you to pass all you know onto Dawnpaw."

I stepped forward, touching my nose to the she-cat as the chants of my new name echoed throughout the moor. "Dawnpaw! Dawnpaw! Dawnpaw!"

* * *

The next day, my mentor decided to give me a tour of the territory. She had called out, "Dawnpaw, we're going on a border patrol to show you around the moor!"

My jaw dropped as a yawn escaped my mouth and my head bobbed up and down. I slowly stood up and found her with two other warriors - a skinny black she-cat named Nightblossom and a tall white tom named Whitefoot.

"Took the new apprentice long enough," Nightblossom muttered, flicking her tail. I huffed in offense - I mean, who expects a new apprentice to be perfect? Right, her. "We will head toward the Twolegnest first, and then go to Fourtrees. Are there any protests?" A silence fell among the four of us, and then she padded toward the camp exit first. Whitefoot and Frostflower followed, leaving me in the back.

We did the scent markers for loners to not pass, and then I was given a short view of Fourtrees, and it's a grand place. The four oaks were the tallest trees I had seen - well, they were at least taller than the forests on the opposite side that I could assume was ThunderClan. I could see the tall stone in the center of the hollow rising from the ground. It was no wonder why the leaders chose that to sit themselves upon!

"It's a wonder, isn't it?" the patched warrior whispered into my ear. "Your first Gathering is going to be one of your most memorable out of all the ones you attend." Her eyes flickered with some emotion I couldn't quite pick up on, but I could at least tell that she was recalling it.

I looked back at Fourtrees, this time noticing a group of cats passing by, marking the scent borders on the forest side. A light brown tom glanced at our patrol, his gaze lingering on me - no, he was looking at my mentor. I nudged Frostflower with my side, asking, "Are those cats from ThunderClan?"

She blinked her dark green eyes, and then noticed the patrol. She nodded slowly, looking at the tom for a brief moment. "Yes, they are," she answered, yet she sounded distracted.

"Who's the brown tom?" I inquired, as she seemed to be familiar with him.

Frostflower folded her ears against her head. "His name is Rabbitfoot, which does sound like a WindClan name, doesn't it?" A whisker of hers twitched in the slightest amusement that even I could not share.

"Uh, sure," I mewed dully, following the two other warriors back to camp. I could only wonder what was going on between them.

* * *

I stared hard at the fresh-kill pile, having given a plump hare to the queens and kits in the nursery. Now there were a few pieces of prey left on the fresh-kill pile: a moorhen, a skylark, two rabbits, and a mouse. I really couldn't decide, as they all seemed appetizing to me. Frostflower padded over, picking one of the birds off and eating it by herself rather quickly. She pawed some dirt over the bones, and dashed out of camp in a blink of an eye.

"Wonder where she is headed," a light cream she-cat murmured. I almost jumped out of my fur, not noticing the cat there.

"Heatherpaw, you scared me!" I hissed, digging my claws into the dirt beneath me.

The medicine cat apprentice blinked her calm amber eyes, careless as ever. "Sorry," she shrugged, and then headed back to the herb den. You'd think that a medicine cat could be more sympathetic. In the meantime, I finally decided to eat the mouse and settled down, curling myself up with my tail tip over my muzzle. My amber eyes closed, and I fell into a dream.

 _A light brown rabbit with a white cotton-tail was on its hind legs, pawing at the ivy tendrils falling down from a tall tree. Clouds started to fill the sky, and specks of snow began to descend, frosting the rabbit._ _Instead of running away, it played in the snow happily._ _The frost melted away, and the rabbit turned its attention back to the ivy. Bracken sprouted from the ground and a mole raised its head from underneath the tendrils. Meanwhile, the sun rose, marking dawn._

* * *

The next day, sunlight warmed my dark ginger fur, and I blinked my eyes open. That dream was odd, but I suppose we all have some odd dreams time to time. Frostflower yawned as she approached, her green eyes filled with tiredness. "I'm going to show you the hunting crouch today," she mewed with a heavy voice.

"But I already know it!" I protested. The apprentices had to visit to give prey to the queens and kits, and they also showed me some moves after I finished eating. However, it had been quite a while since I last practiced it...

The she-cat flicked her tail. "Well, we'll see if you can still remember."

The walk out of camp and to a quiet area was silent, as both of us didn't know how to strike up a conversation. Eventually, we did find a spot, and my mentor ordered, "Get into what you think is the proper hunting crouch."

I did as she asked, although my left side felt wobbly and my tail brushed the grass. Frostflower sighed, "Dawnpaw, tuck your back paws closer together for more balance - you're going to fall if you try to stalk forward in that pose. Raise your tail higher up, yes, like that, so that the prey won't hear you."

"Can I try to stalk forward now?" I asked after doing as she suggested. The gray-and-white cat nodded, and I padded forward quietly, my paws lightly touching the ground.

"Perfect!" she cried out, her dark eyes filled with satisfaction. "Now, let's see if you can actually catch something nearby."

I perked my ears upward and sniffed in the moorland air, hoping to catch the sound or scent of a nearby prey. A whiff passed by, and I turned my head toward the smell. And there it was, a small gray rabbit. I crept forward in the crouch, and my mentor caught sight of the prey as well. She headed forward quicker than I, and then my right paw stepped too heavily. The long ears of the prey cocked upward, and then it bolted away. Instinctively, I started to run after it alongside Frostflower.

It was one thing to run around camp with other kits on your tail, but it was another thing to chase after a fast rabbit to provide for the Clan. Her technique was better than my own, as she was gaining more speed and ahead. I mustered all my strength to pursue it, and then I leaped, landing with my front paws on the feet of the squirming rodent. It lashed its own small claws at me, but Frostflower finished it off.

"That's what I like to call a team effort!" she purred. Pride filled my chest - I had only two days as an apprentice and I already made my mentor satisfied! After catching a thrush, we returned to camp with _our_ catches.

Although I had to pick out the elders' ticks with Graypaw (the most grumpiest of apprentices if you ask me), the day passed by rather normally. As the moon began to rise in the sky, Frostflower yet again left camp early by herself. And when I slept, the dream repeated in my head.

* * *

A few days had gone by, and today, Frostflower took me out of camp to do our first battle practice. I, as any normal apprentice, was bubbling with anticipation for it, although WindClan was never the Clan to fight.

"Can you tell me what our Clan is best known for?" my mentor asked. "This should be common knowledge."

I answered with my chest puffed out, "WindClan is best known for our speed and agility! Any kit would know that from the elders!"

"Yes, and we use this to our advantage when in battle," Frostflower continued. "We're also more lithe and small than other Clans, so then we can dodge more easily. Today, we're going to practice dodging different kinds of attacks."

I lashed my tail as disappointment settled itself in the pit of my stomach. "Dodging is _easy_!" I complained. "When do we get to do attacks, counterattacks, and all the _real_ warrior stuff?"

The patched she-cat stifled a purr - she gets amused too easily. "I promise you, dodging is 'real warrior stuff', and if you think it's so easy, show me that you can do it. I'll pounce and attack you, and your goal is to avoid most of my attacks, although you may use comebacks if you wish. And remember to keep your claws sheathed. Does that sound good to you, Dawnpaw?"

I nodded my head as I backed away from my mentor, bracing myself. She crouched low, and then leaped forward, close to the ground. I stepped to the right, hoping to avoid her, but her left front paw stepped onto my tail. Frostflower outstretched her other paw, and I rolled to move out of her way. Her green eyes flickered with surprise, but she dashed toward me before I could catch my breath. I sidestepped, this time to the left, but she hooked her sheathed paws onto me and rolled me so that I was down, swiping at my face. I closed my eyes and kicked as hard as I could at her underbelly with my hind legs.

She jumped off of me, and then I began to aim blows at her. I struck with my right paw at her shoulder, but she sidestepped and shoved my side. Losing my balance, I stumbled to the right, but I whirled around to face her. I launched, my paws aiming for the chest - but my leap wasn't as far as I anticipated and Frostflower swiped at my ears. I ducked my head, and then shoved her hard at the side. I pinned her down and then was about to lean down to imitate a death bite.

"A warrior doesn't need to kill to win their battles," she hissed as she bolted upward and knocked me off.

The bout continued for awhile before the both of us were worn out. "Well, let's say that _I_ won that round," I suggested, flicking my tail.

Frostflower narrowed her dark green eyes. "You did well, Dawnpaw, but I'm the older cat and I say that I won."

I huffed as my whiskers twitched with amusement. A question came to my head, a curious question that I had just wondered about. "Do you like any cat?" I asked. Her eyes widened in surprise at the question, as it came out of nowhere.

"Well, I like all the cats in our Clan, and I don't have any reason to dislike anyone," Frostflower answered calmly, but her eyes betrayed that there was something she was hiding.

I shook my head. "I meant as if you like-like any cat, like you want to be mates with them. Do you like or love any cat?" I asked, rephrasing the question.

The patched she-cat hesitated before shaking her head "no". "Not at the moment," she replied, "but I hope to have a mate and kits someday."

"Me too," I added. "But I suppose we all hope so since we were kits."

A purr rumbled in her throat. "I suppose we all do, Dawnpaw. Let's head back to camp now, because you are going to be doing the elders' ticks."

* * *

A half-moon has passed, and me and Frostflower have started a friendship that most mentors and apprentices have, in addition, I trusted her. Despite not being the most experienced of warriors, she is a great friend to have. But every night, she would still slip out of camp, and I have not a clue of what she is up to. This night, I was going to find out about what was going on with this escapades.

After she finished a vole and buried its remains, she slipped out of the exit. I followed behind in a stalking crouch with my paws light. She was quick and hard to keep up with, but I managed to find her reaching Fourtrees.

 _Fourtrees?_ I thought. _What is she doing at the Gathering place?_ I continued in my stalking posture, and saw as she sat down with her tail curled around her paws. Her dark green eyes were lit with hopefulness and anticipation. Before I could confront her, a light brown tom padded forward: Rabbitfoot. I almost sprung forward to attack him for getting so close to my mentor, but Frostflower stood up and nuzzled his cheek.

"Rabbitfoot," she purred as she licked his ear. Wait, what is she doing with him? I've only seen mates act this way - oh, StarClan, this better not be what I'm thinking it is. StarClan, you wouldn't allow this!

The ThunderClan warrior licked the side of her face in turn. "It's been too long since I last saw you," he remarked teasingly, his tail swishing side to side. Another purr rumbled in my mentor's throat.

"It has only been one day!" she mewed back, her voice edged with a slight exasperation. However, it sounded like she cared deeply for him, almost too much... My mentor cannot be breaking the code. She told me everyday that it was what sets us apart from rogues and loners.

Rabbitfoot's whiskers twitched with amusement as he brushed his pelt against hers. "And a day without you is too long," he replied. "I wish that I could see you all day, Frostflower."

"I wish the same with you," she murmured, burying her head into his fur. "But I live in WindClan, and your home is in ThunderClan."

The tom flicked his long tail, brushing it against her legs. "What if we say that you were made to be mine?" he suggested.

"Nothing would keep us apart," Frostflower continued, and now her tone sounded as if this had been practiced. Was this what she had doing for days on end: meeting a cat from another Clan? My heart felt heavy as she touched her nose to his flank.

I head a soft purr from the ThunderClan cat, weighing my heart down even more. "You would be the one I was meant to find." His voice sounded so sure, yet so forced at the same time. There must have been something he was hiding from her...

"It's up to you and it's up to me," the patched she-cat smiled. "No cat can say what we get to be." She turned her body around, curling her tail with his, and a sense of betrayal knotted in me. She told me to follow the code. She told me that she didn't like/love any cat. Frostflower, my mentor and my friend, lied to me.

I blinked, and hurried toward the direction of camp - I should probably get some sleep for training tomorrow. But she doesn't get much sleep either, does she? I ran as fast as my small paws could carry me, desperate to try to get away. I didn't care if one of the two saw or heard me, but they did nonetheless.

"Dawnpaw!"

I would recognize my own mentor's mew from anywhere, but her call out to me was a call of surprise and a call that we needed to talk. What was there to talk about? She has a mate from another Clan! Soon, I heard her rapid paw steps from behind me, and then from the corner of my right eye, I caught a glimpse of her gray-and-white pelt taking lead over me. She turned sharply once she was a tail-length in front and skidded to a halt so that she was facing me.

"What do you want?" I spat angrily. "I'm trying to get to camp to get some _much-needed_ rest."

Frostflower shuffled her paws, much obviously awkward. "Dawnpaw, what did you see?" she whispered hoarsely.

I flattened my ears to my head and lashed my tail in indignation. "You were meeting a _ThunderClan_ tom at Fourtrees!" I hissed. "Your _mate_! How could you? You told me to follow the code, and you told me that you weren't interested in any cat!"

"I can explain!" she whisper-yowled, or whispered loudly. I huffed - that's what every cat says, isn't it? "I... he doesn't love me, Dawnpaw," she murmured, lowering her head. To this, I widened my eyes; then what were they meeting at the Gathering place for? "He loves another cat, in his own Clan, and he wants to get her jealous. He's using me, and I know this."

"Then why do you do this?" I retorted. "Why are you letting a cat from another Clan use you?"

The gray-and-white she-cat's tail swished from side to side, her gaze low. "It's... I don't know. I just couldn't say no to him, Dawnpaw, and over time, I begin to like him. But how am I supposed to tell him that when his heart belongs to another? I got myself too far into this mess, and I don't know how to get out."

Somehow, I could see her and him meeting at a Gathering, and Rabbitfoot complaining that the one he loves doesn't love him back. She tries to comfort him, and then he suggests that he gets the other she-cat jealous by having a supposed forbidden relationship. It sounds so hare-brained when I'm thinking about it, but I guess that's what all ThunderClan cats are like. Frostflower, being the compassionate cat she is, agrees to this idea even though her gut said to not to. They meet for possibly moons, and Frostflower falls for him.

"You need to stop seeing him," I mewed after a moment of a cold silence. "You know that you don't want to do it, and you don't have to."

My mentor blinked, her expression full of shame. "I know I should, but I don't want to hurt or disappoint him," she murmured.

I flicked my tail. "Rabbitfoot is in another Clan, Frostflower. You shouldn't care about him like this. The sooner you stop, the sooner you'll relieve yourself of this."

Frostflower slowly nodded her head, and turned around. "Let's head back to camp, Dawnpaw. If you want to go to the Gathering, you better do well on your training for the next few days."

That night, I had a different dream, and this one felt even more odd than the last one.

 _I was under the full moon in Fourtrees - at the Gathering? But there were no other cats around, so it couldn't be. I padded around, and suddenly, a brown rabbit, one that looked the same from the repeated dreams, launched at me with claws outstretched. It attacked me, and I managed to roll out of the way. This led me to ivy tangling around my paws. I tried to resist, and then it wrapped around my body, holding me back. The rabbit hopped toward me, a crazed look in its eyes, and it bit my throat._

* * *

The full moon was rising over the horizon as the sun ducked under the line that separated land and sky. I was tingling with excitement - who doesn't want to go to the Gathering? And this time would also be my first! In the meanwhile, Frostflower did stop seeing Rabbitfoot without explaining to him why. He doesn't deserve it for using her like that anyway.

"Let all cats gather beneath the Tallrock for a Clan meeting!" Redstar declared. I sat down with my ears perked up, hoping to hear my name among those going to the Gathering. I noticed Brightpetal looking up from sharing tongues with her brother, Sandfoot. Frostflower turned her head from the fresh-kill pile, as she had been finding a piece of prey to share with Whitefoot. Speaking of which, the two of them seem to be growing close, and I wonder if she had moved on from her affair.

The leader announced, "The cats going to the Gathering other than myself, Goldclaw, Ashcloud and Heatherpaw, will be Stormtail, Tigerstrike, Antleg, Nightblossom, Sandfoot, Whitefoot, Frostflower, Eaglefur, Duskpaw, and Dawnpaw!"

Yes! I'm going to the Gathering, and although my mother won't be coming with me, I still have my mentor. Brightpetal smiled softly at me, and before she or I could speak, Redstar continued. "We will be heading out for Fourtrees now. The Clan is dismissed." He leaped off of the Tallrock, and flicked his tail for all the named cats to follow behind him.

I padded behind the other cats, finding myself beside Frostflower. "Do you think _he_ will be there today?" I asked her. Whenever we wanted to talk about Rabbitfoot or the affair, we never spoke of him by name. We didn't need the rest of WindClan finding out their secret.

The pale gray-and-white she-cat shrugged her shoulders. "It depends if his leader wants him to go," she replied, not giving much of an answer. The trek to Fourtrees took a few moments, and then we entered in the hollow. Cats from other Clans were already there, and I could smell out RiverClan. There was a dark brown she-cat sitting upon the Great Rock, in which I could only guess was RiverClan's leader.

A different scent - a terrible one that I never smelled before - came in as a cluster of cats walked in. Leading was a scarred cream tom with dark green eyes, and I realized that it was ShadowClan. Redstar and the cream tom climbed up the rock in the center at the same time, curtly nodding to each other in greeting.

The last Clan to enter was ThunderClan, and I could tell because they came from the forests. At the front was a black-and-gray mottled she-cat named Berrystar, as I was told by cats. Behind her was the one and only... Rabbitfoot? What was he doing there? He wasn't the deputy of ThunderClan, or was he?

Beside me, Frostflower's pelt bristled at the sight of the brown tom, her green eyes wide with surprise. His gaze fell on her, his green eyes cold and bitter. Next to him was a dark reddish-brown she-cat, curling her tail with his. This must be the she-cat that he loved, the one that he wanted to make jealous with his fake relationship with my mentor. He nodded politely to the two of us, and padded off to the foot of the boulder.

After a few moments, Berrystar yowled, "Let the Gathering begin!"

Silence fell upon the cats, and the mottled leader began with her news. "ThunderClan has been faring well and has plentiful prey in our territory. Aspenfall has retired from his position as deputy, and our new deputy is Rabbitfoot. We have nothing else to share."

"Rabbitfoot! Rabbitfoot!" The chants were mostly from ThunderClan, and especially from that she-cat I saw beside him. She was cheering as if he were the best choice for the rank. The tom himself puffed his chest with pride. Frostflower and I remained silent at this.

The leaders of ShadowClan and RiverClan, Frogstar and Minnowstar, shared their news. I think ShadowClan had a new litter of four kits (or was it three?), two new apprentices, and a new warrior, whereas RiverClan had no particular special news that I could remember. WindClan was the last to share.

Redstar shared, "WindClan has been faring well and has plentiful amount of prey. We have a new apprentice among our ranks, Dawnpaw to Frostflower."

The cheers of my apprentice name filled the clearing, but I noticed that Rabbitfoot glared at me. I think he is suspecting me of ruining the secret meetings, in which he would be correct. Redstar mewed, "We have nothing else to share. The Gathering is over."

He jumped down from the Great Rock, and swished his tail to the right as a gesture for WindClan to follow behind him. I followed as the tail of the group, but before I even fully left the hollow, I felt claws lock onto my pelt. I whirled my head to see the newly-named deputy of ThunderClan.

"What are you doing?" I tried to yowl, but he pulled me back and cut me off before I finished speaking. He swiped at my ears and slashed at my body. I tried to wiggle out of his grip, rolling out of the way of his next move. I padded slowly backwards, further from him. A small smirk spread on his muzzle as teeth locked in my shoulder. I attempted to shriek in pain, to let my Clanmates be aware of the cat they left behind, but claws struck my face before I could. I then tried to claw at the second attacker, realizing that it was the mate of Rabbitfoot.

"Don't mess with me, _Dawnpaw_." The tom spat my name as if it were deadlier than death berries or a curse from StarClan. "Why did you tell Frostflower to leave me?"

I slashed at the she-cat's muzzle, but she ducked and aimed her own blow at my flank. "You were forcing her to break the code!" I answered to the brown cat's question. "Am I supposed to watch my mentor not follow the word of our ancestors? And why are you so angry with me when you got your mate?"

Rabbitfoot lashed his tail. "Ah, so she told you about that. But you see, Dawnpaw, StarClan is nothing to me, and my goal is to destroy the code. It's useless, apprentice, _useless_. Ivyfrost, tell her why."

I ducked a strike from the warrior, Ivyfrost, and clawed her side. She gritted her teeth in pain, and jumped onto me, pinning me down. "The warrior code is made for the weak and the strong, but the Clans have room only for those who can survive, Dawnpaw. It's flawed."

"A noble warrior doesn't kill unless for self-defense," I recited as she dug her claws into my legs. I let myself go limp, hoping to catch her by surprise. Unfortunately, Rabbitfoot padded over, and leaned down.

"I don't care," he hissed, biting my neck hard. Warm blood seeped through and soaked my fur. I closed my eyes in pain, and exhaled my last breath.

* * *

This was how I died - on the night of the Gathering without any Clanmates beside me. When WindClan was back at camp, Frostflower realized that I wasn't there, and rushed back to Fourtrees. She found my dead body, dragging me back to camp. Brightpetal was devastated at the loss of her only daughter, and all knew that my mentor was not guilty of the murder. No one has solved who was guilty, not yet. And I long for the day of justice.

* * *

 **Challenge Title:** Trust; it's a mutual thing

 **Its Creator:** Midnight

 **Word Count:** 5,053 (My longest one-shot so far! Plus, there was no word limit.)

 **Description:** An apprentice is assigned to a fairly young mentor. They keep watching as their mentor disappears at the same time every few nights- just before sundown. One day they follow their mentor as they leave camp - and find another cat waiting for them at the border. Their mentor was breaking the warrior code to meet a cat from another clan, their mate.

 **Start/Finish Date:** 9/4/18 - 9/5/18


	3. My Greatest Love and Greatest Fear

I remember the day that she was born.

A dark evening had fallen over the marshes as a crescent moon rose in the sky. Dark clouds were making their way over the territory, and an eerie silence had filled camp.

I was curled up in my den with my tail wrapped around my belly, and then I felt a kick. Again. Before I could process my thoughts, I felt a wave of pain crashed down on my body and an earsplitting yowl ripped through the still leaf-fall air.

I gritted my teeth together, recalling words of advice from fellow she-cats who had given birth before. " _Don't think about the spasms of pain, just breathe slowly and steadily."_ I slowed my heavy pants as I inhaled and exhaled, keeping my mouth closed to keep from letting out another shriek. " _Push between breaths - but don't try to get the kit out in one push!_ " I heaved, and flattened my ears against my head as I tried to bear the aching.

The pain lasted for a while - that was all I could remember, but eventually a small bundle of fur was beside me. " _Lick the fur the wrong way to get the blood flowing and the kit breathing_." I licked the gray fur of the newborn rapidly, now knowing that there were no more kits inside. When I could hear the faint breathing and see the little chest rising and falling, I felt a smile tug on my face.

She had short gray fur lighter than her father's, as well as darker flecks down her back the same shade as his. A splash of white was on her chest, and I assumed that it came from me. Her plumy tail swayed back and forth as she gulped milk from me.

 _What should I name her?_ I wondered, coming over the realization that my daughter needed a name. I gazed out to the nursery exit, seeing the black blanket of sky dotted with stars. Night comes after Dusk.

"Your name will be Night," I whispered as I turned my eyes back to my kit. She pawed my flank, as if to say to me that she enjoyed the sound of her name.

 _If only you could see her now yourself, Dusk_.

* * *

The sun had fallen beneath the horizon when I returned to camp with a hunting patrol with a frog in my jaws - having saved it to eat later, as I wasn't hungry before. I dipped my head to the two other cats with me - Mist and Thrush (those two were so lovesick for each other that they couldn't see the others' returning emotions) - and sat down to take a bite from my catch.

"Night, that's your mother Poppy!" squealed shrilly the one-moon-old she-kit named Leaf as she bounded past me. I blinked, surprised why she was calling to my daughter, and then -

"Ma?"

Night, my beautiful daughter, was standing on all four of her small legs, and she wasn't even a half-moon old yet! She had rounded, bright leaf green eyes that I knew were just like my own. She began to pad toward me, slowly and steadily.

"You've, you've opened your eyes!" There was shock and delight ringing in my voice as I touched noses with her. Her eyes closed as a purr rumbled in her small throat.

I wish I could say that the day was pleasant with that moment - but it didn't last long. Not only was it the day that Night first opened her eyes, but it was the day that Night received her first scars.

Leaf's mischievous brother, Oak, flicked his tail as he made a paw gesture for Night to come to him. "Night," he hissed, "come over here."

I opened my mouth to warn her to not get into any trouble with the other kits, but the excited little one hurried off with her eyes as bright as ever. Oak whispered something to the two other kits, and Leaf gasped.

"That would be _so_ fun!" the light brown tabby she-kit exclaimed. "Let's go!"

"We have to be _quiet_ for it to work, Leafy sister," Oak hissed. " _I'll_ be taking the lead in this."

Leaf flattened her ears against her head as she huffed, but followed behind her brother. Night tailed the two older kits, her tail twitching with anticipation. My eyes followed their every move - every silent step forward, every flick, and when they began to creep down into messy stealth crouches. I stood up, ready to tell them to not mess around or else they'll -

"Hey!"

The yelp of Falcon, one of the generals, was loud and curt as he swung his head around to figure out who decided to bite his tail tip. Oak, Leaf, and Night pretended to be play-fighting for a time as the large tom turned his back on them again. Leaf crept forward slowly, and then sank her teeth into the tom's fur.

"I swear to the skies that whoever keeps doing this will get at least two scars!" he spat, glaring at the kits tussling in the dust. "And you kits should be running back to your mothers for the night, shouldn't you?"

Oak and Night nodded vigorously, and Leaf ran away from the scene. I padded toward to the kits, about to tell Night not to follow the last two kits' examples - but she had already been too slow and Falcon spotted the kit staring hard at his swishing tail tip.

"I see that the little kit thinks she can get away with everything just because it's the first day she's had her eyes open, eh?" His narrow amber eyes hardened as his claws unsheathed. I stepped forward with my mouth open, ready to defend her, but little Night was paralyzed. His claws swiped down on her shoulder, and she let out a shriek of pain.

"She hasn't had even a half-moon of life yet, Falcon!" I hissed as I stood beside her. "I saw Oak and Leaf bite your tail earlier and run away - she hasn't done anything wrong! I wasn't given enough time to warn you, and I apologize for not being swift enough."

The bulky dark brown tabby growled, a whisker twitching as a wicked smirk tugged on his muzzle. "I think you are just defending your daughter, Poppy, because you don't want to lose her like you lost your oh-so-precious mate of yours," he snorted.

My paws froze as he mentioned Dusk. How dare he bring up the death of Dusk into this?

"This kit has her scars to remember not to stir mischief again." The general turned his back on me and Night, purring as if scarring kits literally amused him.

I stared at him with anger burning under my fur, but then turned my head to my daughter. "Night, are you okay?" I asked, glancing at the scars Falcon had inflicted onto her.

The she-kit blinked at me with wide eyes. "It... feels funny," she finally mewed, "but what Leaf and Oak did seems fun!"

"No!" I hissed, my pelt starting to bristle. "You're going to get hurt more and more if you keep following them! Please, Night, don't do it for your own safety!"

Night flattened her ears against her head. "But they got away with it!" she pointed out. "And if I become more quick and quiet, maybe I can too! And all the older cats have markings too!"

"Night... my kit, please, please don't do anything like this again!" I whispered. "If you keep getting these scars, you'll..."

"- become cool?" Night was so young and innocent, yet she couldn't tell right from wrong. I licked her ear, shaking my head.

"No, but let's go back to our den to get some sleep."

* * *

"Poppy, I'm concerned about your kit."

I nodded in agreement, lowering my gaze to the floor and not meeting the dark amber eyes of the leader of the Pack. "I know, Lucifer," I sighed. "She's... she's not listening to me and follows after her denmates' lead."

The tom murmured, "Night must be disciplined, Poppy, and you know that. I even made the discipline system of scars to keep all in line. But you know that in the code of the Pack, there's a rule that states ' _If any cat does not take the scars of mistakes seriously_ \- '"

"- ' _they may be kept prisoner, banished, or killed_.'" I finished slowly and softly, and flattened my ears against my head. "Lucifer, there are rules that enforce that kits may not be held prisoner, as they won't be able to survive the beatings."

Lucifer nodded his head. "I know the rules I made for the Pack, Poppy," he mewed, a whisker twitching in faint amusement. "The only reason why she hasn't been banished or killed yet is because I believe you do have the power to get her back in line."

I flicked my tail as I thought about how I would be able to get Night to not stir mischief with Leaf and Oak. "I do, and I will," I promised to myself and my leader.

* * *

"We're going to go out of camp!"

I flicked an ear, waking up to the whisper of Night. Oh, skies, what is she up to now? She has so many scars already, I'm scared that she's going to die before she's made a learner. And her ceremony is in a moon, while Leaf's and Oak's is coming up.

Next, I heard Leaf's mew. "Come on, let's go already!" Her paw steps seemed to be dashing out of the nursery, but then I heard her yelp.

"How many times do I need to tell you to _be quiet_?" Oak sighed heavily, his tail thumping on the floor. "All of camp is going to hear your excitement!"

Leaf's tail drooped to the ground. "Fine, you try to lead _quietly_ ," she muttered. The paw steps of the three kits moved from the den and out into camp. I blinked my eyes open before padding out of the little hollow.

I spotted the three kits and caught their scent quickly, following quietly to figure out what was the real plan. Most of the time when Oak led the mischief, he desired to get Leaf in trouble. When Leaf had the ideas, she wanted to pester Oak and hopefully get him in trouble. For Night... I never could tell.

Leaf bounced up and down as she stared at the trees in awe. "The territory is _huge_!" she gaped, dropping her jaw. "And there's so many new scents and sounds! Where do we go? Ooh! Could we catch something?"

"Shh!" her brother hissed. "If you wanted to catch something, you've already scared all the prey off!"

Night bobbed her head up and down in agreement. "I want to see the stream!" she whispered.

My paws were stuck where they were as my blood froze within a few seconds to ice. No, not the stream - anywhere but the stream. I cannot let her go to _the stream_. _Dusk, please, if you can, tell our daughter that she's making the wrong choice!_

Oak tilted his head to the side, but shrugged his shoulders. "The stream it is," he declared as he padded forward and taking the lead once again.

 _No, no, no, no. Not the stream._ I tried to step forward, but my paws were paralyzed. I haven't been to the stream ever since... ever since...

I stepped forward, and then moved the other paw ahead. I have to get Night and her friends to turn back so they won't face the same fate as Dusk faced. Leaf continued to bumble on with questions, asking, "Why the stream of all places, Night? Do you want to swim or something? But why though?"

The younger kit shrugged her shoulders. "I heard ma talk about the stream to some cat before, saying that she didn't want me to go there." Her green eyes seemed to sparkle with cleverness and mischief.

"Night!" I yowled, my fur bristling. "How could you?" My voice cracked as I blurted the words out and loud, my ears flattening against my head.

Night swung her head around, her large eyes now wide with surprise. "Ma, when did you get here?" she asked meekly, shrinking away.

I inhaled deeply, trying to cool myself down. "I heard you when you said to go out of camp and followed you out," I answered hoarsely. "I heard everything, you three, especially that decision of going to _the stream_."

Leaf blinked innocently, but Night fluffed her fur out. "I want to make my own choices and do what I want!" she cried. "Can I just do something that I want for once?"

"We don't just live anywhere, Night," I hissed, my voice more poisonous then I intended it to sound. "We live in the Pack, ruled by Lucifer. You even have scars to prove his ruthlessness! You would've been _dead_ if it wasn't for the fact that you are my daughter!"

"The scars don't hurt - they show that I am strong!" she retorted. "And I'm going to the stream anyway!" She dashed off on her little paws, and then I ran after her.

"Night, don't you try!" I called out. "It's going to -"

Night skidded to a halt as she reached the shores of the riverbanks. Her eyes were intent on the waters flowing past in front of her paws. Leaf and Oak dashed toward to where my daughter and I were, panting heavily.

"It's..." Leaf began, her voice trailing off due to lack of words. "What's the big deal about the stream, Poppy?" she asked, turning her head to me.

Night shrugged her shoulders, and put a paw in the water. "It feels nice though," she murmured. "It's free, wild, and everything that I want to be."

"Don't go in it, Night, please," I whispered. "I don't want to lose you the same way I lost your father."

The gray she-kit blinked her eyes, her gaze still fixed upon the rippling stream. "What was his name?" she murmured, swishing her tail side to side. She took another step into the water, a faint smile on her muzzle.

"I... I don't want to say," I mewed. "But Night, don't..."

She already had all four paws in the stream and was purring with content. "Come on, Leaf and Oak!" she called. "The water's great!"

I shook my head vigorously. "Please, just avoid it! It's..."

Leaf jumped into the stream, splashing me and Night. "Huh! It's not that bad!" she commented. "I mean, it feels weird, but good at the same time. You know what I mean?"

Oak flicked his tail. "I don't really want to go in," he admitted. "I just wanted to see it." _At least one kit is rather sensible,_ I mused to myself.

"Do you think I could try to swim in it?" Night asked, her head turned to Leaf. She wasn't asking _me_ for permission, she was asking _Leaf_.

The other she-kit blinked her bright green eyes. "I guess you could try, but don't drown or get washed away!" The purr rumbling in her throat displayed her faint amusement with her comment, but she had no clue on how it struck me in the heart.

I lashed my tail. "Night!" I pleaded, stepping closer to the shores. "Please listen to me this time! Get out of the stream and we can head back to camp! You've had your fun, and you wouldn't want to be caught, would you?"

My kit flattened her ears against her head as she stepped further into the water, her eyes shining with delight. She waded downstream, and then lifted a paw out of the water. "I wonder how you would swim... AH!"

* * *

There is nothing I fear more than _the stream_ or kits trying to break the code.

The stream haunts my dreams and nightmares every night. The twinkling stars in the sky seem to try to reassure me by saying there was nothing I could do and that she was in a better place, running happily in the skies with her father. I never was told to go on a patrol there, and I never wish to see the running water again.

Leaf and Oak were made learners soon after, but were both traumatized in their own way from the event. Oak was still a clever tom, but he didn't try to break the code again. Leaf, on the other paw, was as talkative as ever and yet had her own fears of water. Neither have been quite the same since, and I wasn't either.

I have lost all that I ever loved - my mother, my father and brother, my sister, my mate, and my daughter. I don't want any other nursing cat to suffer the way I did, and have vowed to do anything in my power to prevent kits from hurting themselves.

My name is Poppy, and this is my story.

* * *

 **Challenge Title:** My Greatest Love and Greatest Fear

 **Its Creator:** Pebble (me)

 **Word Count:** 2,915 words

 **Description:** All fears that we may have are either rational (derived from reason) or irrational (just instinctively scared). Cat A's greatest fear is what they believe is very much rational - the one they loved most had been killed by what Cat A fears.

 **Start/Finish Date:** 10/11(I think)/2018 - 10/15/2018

 **A/N: DARBIT. I did not do it exactly how I wanted to express it, but I'm still rather satisfied with the result. Originally for the challenge, Poppy's greatest fear was to be the fear of making mistakes, which is why I added the scar system, but it turned out to still be the stream. There was also the idea of making the "greatest love" her mate. She's going to be one of the characters in my new story,** MudClan: Wounded **(book one of a possible trilogy), so go check that out if you want to see more of her! Also, I kinda just want to get some more reads and review on that story.**

 **Signing out,**

 **~Lauren**


	4. Without You

**Without You**

 _Moon set high_

 _in black sky_

 _One cat outside_

 _at this time of night_

 _just for herbs_

 _nothing more_

 _Yet at the border_

 _met an intruder_

 _and when claws unsheathed_

 _soul and stars meet_

* * *

 **Fawnstar**

MudClan is supposed to be a Clan that perseveres through anything that comes their way - after all, we are the only Clan in our forest. We are much stronger and united than any band of rogues will ever be, well, until Nettle and his group introduced themselves to us at a border. These rogues desired to become something like a Clan, but in a more vicious and cruel. Nettle called his group The Order.

We fought many long and hard battles with The Order, majority of the time winning. The one time they did win was when they murdered our medicine cat, Bluepoppy, at moonhigh when she was out collecting herbs. When her body was found the next day, we were all shocked and devastated - there were no neighboring medicine cats to help guide the young medicine cat apprentice and there were two heavily wounded cats.

I didn't just lose a cat in the Clan - I lost one of my closest friends. Bluepoppy was the medicine cat apprentice when I was a young kit, and I was rather fond of sneaking into the medicine den for hide-and-seek as an excuse to talk to her as she trained. She was easy to talk to and had a way of getting a smile on the faces of every cat that she encountered. There was no denying that she was easily one of the more popular cats in the Clan not only for her rank, but for her attitude as well. When I became an apprentice myself, I actually looked forward to collecting mouse bile for ticks because I would see her. There was no other cat that could light up my eyes, as I was told I was rather expressionless - but Bluepoppy was in fact one of my only friends. Our bond only grew stronger when I became leader, as it opened us to more conversations. I regret not ever telling her how thankful I was that she would hear me out on all my problems.

* * *

 _For her, pain lasted a moment_

 _and was followed with death_

 _For the Clan, they must move on_

 _for there are battles to be won_

* * *

 **Blossompaw**

When I was a young kit, I was fascinated with the scents of the medicine den and all of the different purposes for different herbs. How could one cat possess all that knowledge and know so much? Bluepoppy purred whenever she found me padding in, and would show me a little bit everyday I managed to see her. I was a rather quiet learner, but I was just as amused with her little jokes like every other cat in the Clan, and I would call her one of my friends. Even when Thistlekit (one of the other kits in the nursery) told me that I should become the best warrior I could be, I chose by my own will to become Bluepoppy's apprentice.

Yet only a day after visiting the Star Pines to be accepted by StarClan, my mentor was killed. My main emotion was shock and horror - then grief. No one as kind and friendly as her should have deserved such a death from a cruel rogue - blood matted her soft blue gray fur and scars were scratched over almost all of her body. I knew only a little bit of herbs - catmint for coughs, feverfew for fever, and cobwebs for wounds. Almost everything else I had already forgotten, and I really wish that I could have visited her more when I was younger to learn more and help MudClan.

Jayclaw and Foxtooth were my main concern at the moment - after all, they both looked as good as dead. Jayclaw had been blinded by Nettle's second-in-command, Thief (who names their kit _Thief_?); and Foxtooth was heavily scarred from a battle, and he was also showing signs of sickness. The father and son both took comfort in each other, but I had no idea how to treat them. Was I supposed to use comfrey, chickweed, goatweed, and/or horsetail? I could only remember most of the names for the herbs in stock - and the stock was very low indeed! How did I know which herbs were useful for treatment?

The night of the day we learned of her death, I sat vigil yet prayed to StarClan to guide my paws. The next morning, I collapsed asleep in my nest - and StarClan didn't appear. They didn't come to my dreams for five nights - and then Bluepoppy finally appeared to me. She taught me almost everything that night, and when I woke up, I remembered all that she told. Jayclaw and Foxtooth lived for more days - Jayclaw forced to retire whereas Foxtooth stayed in my den.

Thank you, Bluepoppy, I wouldn't have been able to save them without you.

* * *

 _The sun rose_

 _the Clan froze_

 _when they saw her dead_

 _hoping they were misled_

* * *

 **Jayclaw**

Bluepoppy was my sister from a younger litter - and when young Jaypaw saw his siblings immediately vowed to do his best to protect them. I had nothing against her when she proved to be rather clumsy with the hunting and fighting techniques I taught her and her other siblings - but I was proud when I saw her sorting herbs with Mossleaf in the medicine den after coming in with a thorn in her pad. I encouraged her when she left the den to maybe ask Goosestar to become the medicine cat apprentice, and told her that I would join her. When she was six moons old, she was given that role - and I like to say that I was partly responsible for her achieving the place as one of the most beloved medicine cats that MudClan has ever seen.

When I heard Fawnstar asking about how Bluepoppy died, I felt my heart sink. I already lost my mother and one of my younger brothers - unable to defend them - and now my sister too? StarClan must really love to punish me, right? I felt close to my end though, as my sight was gone and I could barely find the strength to walk. Maybe they aren't punishing me - but allowing me to feel more content when I join the skies.

* * *

 _Yet time didn't stop there_

 _and there was pain to bear_

 _She left loved ones behind_

 _and they were waiting on time_

* * *

 **Dustleap**

Maybe it was because of that day I followed my sister Fawnkit into the medicine den or because of the time Bluepaw brought fresh moss to the nursery, but I found myself falling head over heels for her. I was a shy and blubbering little tom who never could articulate, and communicating to her was one of the hardest things to do. Yet once she began talking to me, I soon caught on with talking - my words slowly became clearer and I purred along with her. Even though I was rather quiet, I soon had the ability to call her a friend - yet inside, I felt as if that wasn't enough for me.

One day at sunhigh, Bluepoppy talked to me about how her rank forbid her from having a mate. I asked her if she could take on a mate, who would the tom be? My stomach churned as my conscious yelled at myself for being so mouse-brained; she would never say me and I was just pleading to be jealous. She simply snorted and told me that it would be herself because it was easiest to love herself.

I don't think I ever felt so heartbroken and amused before ever since. But her death was definitely on the heartbroken side - after all, I now admitted to myself that I loved her. Yet when I felt my paws drag me to the warriors' den that night, I thought I heard her voice whisper into my ear: " _The tom would be you, Dustleap_."

* * *

 _Reflect on that day_

 _when she passed away_

 _Maybe it was best_

 _for it was StarClan's test_

* * *

 **Blossomcloud (Reflection)**

Day after day, I would have more dream teachings from my deceased mentor. Nettle made a cowardly mistake of attacking camp at evening when every cat was awake, and an outraged Jayclaw killed the leader. The Order fled and separated - never to be heard from again. When I defended our herb stock the best that I could, I thought I saw a starry pelt beside me, guiding me through with the battle moves. A few moons afterward, at the Star Pines, Bluepoppy appointed me as the medicine cat of MudClan. _Blossomcloud_. I relished my new name that night, and I believe that "-cloud" was to remind me of her, as clouds are in the blue of sky.

Even though her untimely death was hard for MudClan, I think it was for the best. We had to test our perseverance this way and were actually forced to seek help from our ancestors.

Bluepoppy, MudClan has become stronger than the MudClan you died knowing. It was hard, but we did it.

Without you.

* * *

 **Title:** Without You

 **Word Count:** 1,549

 **Description:** The medicine cat has passed away during a hard time for the Clan, as they are being constantly attacked by their neighbors. In addition, there is only the just-named medicine cat apprentice who has little to no knowledge of herbs. How will the Clan cope with fresh wounds everyday and no one with a solid knowledge of healing?

 **Creator:** Pebble (me)

 **Start/Finish Date:** 10/20 - 10/21/2018

 **A/N:** **From the beginning of the challenge, I knew that I wanted to incorporate poetry into the challenge, and then later on I decided to do it in this format. I'm pretty proud of how it turned out, even though rather shorter than what I originally would have wanted - but still another contribution to my MudClan series. If you haven't checked out** MudClan: Wounded **yet, I hope you can check it out now! It's going to be my major Warriors project and I really hope to gain more exposure on it.**

 **Signing out,**

 **~Lauren**


	5. Betrayal of the Heart

**Betrayal of the Heart**

I remember that it was one of the first days of green-leaf. The sun was shining high and there were no clouds in the sky.

I had sent out Jaytail, Sootclaw, Iceflower, and Volepaw onto a patrol to our border with RiverClan. I had given my mate, Jaytail, a soft lick over his ear as I watched him lead the other three cats out of camp.

They returned with matted fur and scars when the sun slowly began to duck under the horizon. Jaytail's eyes seemed to flash as he trailed behind the others.

Volepaw reported that RiverClan had provoked the fight by crossing the scent markers and that they were the first to leap into battle. More cats seem to reveal themselves as the skirmish continued. One was a young apprentice that Jaytail had clawed without hesitation, apparently just leaving the nursery the previous day. The battle ended when the warriors noticed the newly-made apprentice in the battle and retreated hurriedly. He detailed the victory with pride booming in his mew.

I felt my eyes widen as I listened to the tom apprentice's story; Jaytail was never much of a fighter and had even told me when we were apprentices that if he became the leader of ShadowClan, he would stop as many battles from happening if possible. We purred about that comment on the day I had been named the deputy of the Clan several moons ago. But the warrior Volepaw described was not the one I loved.

I confronted him in the medicine cat's den with the scent of herbs reeking the air. I asked hoarsely for if what the apprentice had told was true.

He didn't deny it. He had nodded his head slowly and told me that he had indeed attacked an apprentice. But his eyes were darker than their usual bright amber and he didn't bother trying to explain his actions.

I turned around and stalked out of the exit as I fought my confusion - why would Jaytail dare to attack a six-moon-old apprentice, even if they were from another Clan?

Flowerpaw, our daughter to be made an apprentice in the next moon, asked me with fear in her eyes the same thing I had to my mate: _Did Jaytail attack an apprentice in the battle?_

I couldn't answer.

* * *

The next day, I noticed Hollystar curling her tail over her paws as she looked over the Clan with her narrowed icy-blue eyes. She asked me if what Volepaw had said about my mate was true, and I can never lie to my leader. I told her that Jaytail did admit that he had.

She gave a small twitch of a whisker as she murmured that he must deserve some form of punishment for his actions. I couldn't say that what he did was without blame, but I pleaded that she didn't do it - _All warriors make mistakes!_

Hollystar didn't listen to my protests. She gathered the Clan and declared in front of every cat of Jaytail's action, then announcing that he would be known as Jaypaw for several moons as he learned other unnamed rules of the Clans such as not attacking newly-made apprentices. He would be "mentored" by Daisywing, the newest warrior of the Clan, for as long as needed for him to learn his lesson.

I caught him out of the corner of my eye, sitting at the entrance of the medicine den with a blank expression. He didn't open his mouth to dare protest or deny anything.

Jayta - Jaypaw was no longer the cat I had grown to love.

* * *

I watched as Daisywing tell her "apprentice" to take out the elders' bedding, ticks, and fix the nursery's nests. I watched as he would walk around camp with moss in his jaws and without a hint of bitterness at the chores he was given - quite the opposite of what he was like back when we were apprentices together.

I would notice as Flowerpaw ducked her head in embarrassment, ashamed to admit that her father was the one spat at and scorned at by the Clan. Some other warriors would start to share tongues with me just to ask why I chose to love a warrior who had little common sense, or frog-brained enough to attack an apprentice roughly.

Jaypaw never tried to talk to me, and I didn't dare to confront him. What was there for me to say? _Jaypaw, where is your common sense?_

To be frank, I was bewildered as the sun rose, set, and the moon started its climb again and again.

StarClan, what am I to do?

* * *

One moon had passed since Jaytail had been downgraded to Jaypaw, and there was no sign of whether he had learned from the mistake or not.

Hollystar announced the punishment at the Gathering even, and many cats agreed that it was very reasonable. He would be like the one he attacked - an apprentice - and would have to learn from that treatment.

This day was two days after the Gathering.

There were some fluffy white clouds floating overhead when the dark gray tabby approached me from behind and mewed my name softly. His breath tickled my ear as I recognized his voice and recalled the sweet way he would say my name before his punishment. It sounded like times before, and I stifled the purr that almost rumbled deep in my throat.

I asked him if there was anything he wanted without bothering to make eye contact.

He started to twine his tail with mine as he invited me for a small stroll through the marsh for an explanation, stopping by the edge of the lake maybe - where he had asked me to become his mate. His tone wasn't pleading like it would be, instead rather like he was trying to persuade me.

I could feel gazes burning my pelt as I accepted. What harm could learning his reasons do?

Jay _paw_ led me through the wetlands with smooth steps and tail swishing side to side. His eyes didn't look back at me for a moment, and I tried to pull my gaze to the leaves of the trees or other things.

Eventually, he stopped as he murmured that we had reached the lake's edge. He sat down with his tail over his paws and eyes on the setting sun.

I took a seat beside him with the very tips of my hairs barely touching his and watched as shades of red, orange, and gold began to wash over the blue skies. _It's beautiful_.

The tom asked me if I remembered the day that he had confessed through blurting loud enough to scare away prey. Of course, I did, frog-brain, why do you think I'd forget? I simply nodded my head slowly, not ready to say anything.

His next words seared through my mind as he explained himself. This was when I first realized that the mew I've been hearing had never been Jaytail.

 _Sunblossom, I brought you here to tell you why I attacked that apprentice. You see, her name was Hollypaw. Does that sound familiar to you?_

 _Hollypaw is the forbidden daughter of Hollystar and Rippleclaw of RiverClan. Their affair has been going on ever since they were apprentices, and she was one of their only surviving kits out of three litters. Hollystar gave up her daughter knowing that the Clan would be onto her, and the Place of no Stars and StarClan are the main ones aware of their situation. But you agree that a kit of both Clans shouldn't exist, yes?_

 _Now you wonder how I know this?_

 _I am not Jaytail or Jaypaw. I am Eaglefrost, a warrior of the Dark Forest. You know who I am - I am Hollystar's "mate" and father to your beloved mate. You want to ask why I am doing this - and it is simply revenge. I will unleash the pain that she had inflicted by playing with my heart onto the hearts of those close to her. Hollypaw was supposed to die that other day. Jaytail has lost himself to my power._

 _It is the time for you to fall too._

* * *

Eaglefrost jumped at me with claws unsheathed, and I ducked my head as I kept my own claws sheathed. I wouldn't hurt my mate, and he cannot be gone.

The warrior was skilled, that much I knew before and realized as we fought. I delivered several weak blows to try to unbalance him, somewhat stalling as I hoped for a nearby cat to find us. He clawed my flank and cuffed over my ears. My legs grew sore from leaping back and forth to dodge.

The match ended when he jumped onto my back and pushed me forcefully to the ground. I let out a yowl before his teeth made contact with my throat.

I felt my spirit rise from my body and I ran to the sky on instinct with my ears pressed against my head as I tried to let the thought sink in.

I had died.

Leaving Flowerpaw, who would earn her name so soon, behind.

Leaving Dawnshine, my elderly mother, behind.

Leaving Hollystar, my leader, behind.

It was a true betrayal of the heart.

* * *

 **Challenge Name:** Betrayal of the Heart

 **Its Creator:** Dark Ember

 **Word Count:** 1,568 words

 **Description:** Cat A and Cat B are mates. During a border skirmish, Cat B loses their temper and attacks a cat from another Clan. It wouldn't have been as a big of a deal if that cat wasn't an apprentice. Now faced with prejudice and hatred from their Clan, Cat A and Cat B's relationship has been drifting apart ever since. How does Cat A feel about the situation? Do they still love Cat B? Will Cat A ever be able forgive Cat B's crime?

 **Start/Finish Date:** 12/1 - 12/2/2018

 **A/N: This was seriously developing the plot as I worked along. I didn't even figure out Sunblossom's name until Eaglefrost's monologue. And the idea of his intentions were just made on the spot there... The only thing I planned was for the phrase "betrayal of the heart" to be the ending and for there to be no direct dialogue.**

 **I was working on a tight deadline, but here it is...**

 **Signing out,**

 **~Lauren**


	6. A New Star

**A New Star**

"We have to go to the Moonpool, Lightsong."

The cream she-cat lifted her head from the matted dusty brown fur of a cat laying on their side in the center of the clearing. Her green eyes were blank as she slowly nodded her head and stood up to take her place beside a black tom.

"I know, Blackleaf," she murmured as she flicked her tail. "It's just that Reedstar's death really caught me off-guard."

Blackleaf began to pad toward the small opening between the reed walls surrounding the area. "I can say the same," he agreed, "but RiverClan needs a new leader after his sudden death. Let's go."

* * *

Lightsong and Blackleaf arrived to a small cavern with a thin pool of water in the center that reflected the sun's light. The she-cat laid down as she inhaled deeply.

"I'm not ready for this," she whispered. "What if I don't do it well?"

Blackleaf brushed his plumy tail against her flank reassuringly. "You will be fine, Lightsong," he mewed. "After all, Reedstar chose you for a reason."

Lightsong shook her head vigorously. "But I'm not a senior warrior like Pondshine, a great hunter like Nightclaw, or a respected cat like Streamheart," she pointed out as she curled her tail around her body. "I'm just -"

"RiverClan's deputy who had held that position for many moons through Reedstar's ups and downs," Blackleaf interrupted. "Stop worrying and touch your nose to the water to get your lives."

The deputy gave a small bob of her head as she closed her eyes and touched her pale pink nose to the surface of the still water. The black-furred tom seated himself and touched his own muzzle to the pool, and soon both were in a dream.

* * *

The two were in a grassy meadow along the banks of a flowing stream. Stars twinkled in the skies overhead.

A dark gray tabby tom was the first to approach the deputy and the medicine cat. "Are you ready to accept your nine lives, Lightsong?" he asked with amber eyes full of warmth.

Lightsong took a step forward as her eyes widened. "Ashpaw," she mewed. "I... yes."

Ashpaw let out a small purr as he reached forward until his pink nose touched the side of her face. "With this life, I give you _honesty._ Use this to seek the truth in every trouble you encounter and to search for justice." The apprentice gave the she-cat a small nuzzle. "I wish I could have lived to have a future with you," he murmured as he turned away.

The deputy opened her mouth to speak just as a small pale ginger she-kit bounded forward. "Lightsong, down here!"

Lightsong lowered her gaze and let out a small gasp. "Sandkit!" she exclaimed. "I haven't seen you in so many moons!"

Sandkit slowly nodded as she stood on her toes to touch her nose with Lightsong's. "With this life, I give you _joy_. Use it to always feel content with what you have, and also spread it to others!"

The deputy slowly nodded her head as she watched her deceased littermate bounce away next to the apprentice. The next StarClan cat was a slender snow white she-cat that walked forward with elegance.

"Birchflower?"

The former queen didn't hesitate to touch noses with the leader. "With this life, I give you _justice._ Use this to have a fair mind and always treat others the way you would like to be treated."

Three other cats padded at the same time - a tortoiseshell she-cat, a black-and-white tom, and a dark brown tabby she-cat - toward the deputy.

The first cat, Petalcloud (the deputy before Lightsong), had given a life of _humility._

The next, Brambletail (an elder when Lightsong was a kit), gave the life of _integrity._

The tabby she-cat, Heatherdust (Lightsong's mentor), passed on _faith._

Blackleaf tilted his head slightly to the side as he watched the exchanges, noticing no spasm had taken hold of her and that these traits were some that the deputy seemed to already have.

A fiery-ginger tabby she-cat named Sparkshine padded forward and touched her nose to her daughter, giving the life of _compassion._ The StarClan warrior flashed a glance at the medicine cat with her lovely leaf-green eyes that sent a silent message, a message that could remain unsaid.

A mottled pale brown tom named Mudfoot, Blackleaf's own mentor, had given the life of _mercy._

Eight lives had been given, and now there was one left before the leader could earn her new name. The ninth StarClan cat was a dusty brown tom with rounded amber eyes, taking slow and heavy steps toward the cream-furred she-cat. His face seemed almost bitter as he opened his mouth. "Lightsong," he growled. "You are nothing that I had expected you to be like."

Lightsong pressed her ears against her head. "Reedstar - " she began.

"You _do not_ deserve to be the next leader of RiverClan!" he yowled as he narrowed his eyes. "I refuse to give you a ninth life, and no cat should! I don't even understand why Petalcloud did -"

The cream deputy started to shrink back, and her green eyes darted toward the medicine cat as if for help.

Blackleaf placed a paw forward. "Reedstar, she _does_ deserve leadership!" he argued. "You know that she is a very capable cat that would do well to lead RiverClan into a great period of peace and prosperity! I've seen her grow and I know that she will be one of the greatest leaders in history!"

"You are biased, Blackleaf!" Reedstar spat. "You only defend her because you are -"

"Please, stop!" Lightsong interrupted as she took a small step up. "I understand if you don't want me to have all nine lives that I would need to lead RiverClan, Reedstar," she mewed. "But, please, I don't want to see two cats that had been best friends argue like this!"

A silence filled the air for one moment.

Then another.

"I will not give you your last life," Reedstar hissed. "But if any cat wishes to, they may now."

No cat had arrived, at least, not immediately. Then a golden tabby tom padded in with a soft smile on his face. "Lightsong, I give you the life of _selflessness._ Use it to put others and your Clan before yourself."

Lightsong slowly nodded her head. "Thank you, Lionpaw," she murmured.

Together, the voices of all the deceased cats (other than Reedstar) declared in unison, "We hail you by your new name, Lightstar. Your old life is no more after you have received the nine lives of a leader. StarClan grants you leadership over RiverClan - defend it well, care for young and old, honor your ancestors and the traditions of the warrior code, and live each life with pride and dignity."

After that, Blackleaf joined in as they chanted, "Lightstar! Lightstar! Lightstar!"

* * *

The two cats lifted their heads from the Moonpool at the same time, Lightstar's eyes seemingly bewildered. "I... I am Lightstar now," she murmured as if testing her new name.

"You are," Blackleaf replied with a small twitch of a whisker. "But, may I ask why you were given those lives? Don't you possess those qualities already?"

Lightstar raised herself onto her paws. "StarClan has their reasons, I suppose," she murmured. "We should head back to my Clan."

The medicine cat tilted his head slightly to his right. "Your Clan?"

" _Our_ Clan, then," Lightstar mewed awkwardly. "May we go now?"

"We may."

* * *

 _Foolish Blackleaf. He had been close, but not quite there. I could have told him, but that wasn't needed._

 _Reedstar never would have chosen me for deputy if I hadn't... guided his paws after Petalcloud's untimely death, and also began to arrange patrols for him as he pondered over deputy. I acted humble and compassionate._

 _No, fools, you were so close yet so far._

 _But I, Lightstar, am the new star._

* * *

 **Challenge Name:** A New Star

 **Its Creator:** Dragon

 **Word Count:** 1,355 words

 **Description:** The leader of a Clan has just died. The deputy is receiving their nine lives along with the medicine cat. What is the ceremony like? What are the new leader's plans for the Clan?

 **Start/Finish** **Date:** 12/6/2018

 **A/N:** **I admit, I didn't put as much effort into this challenge as I had for some of the other challenges - but I had an idea and I wanted to do it.** **So, a little background:**

 **-Blackleaf and Sparkshine fell in love after Blackleaf earned his name - and her pregnancy had come unexpected. There were three kits in the litter - Sandkit (who died later from greencough), Nightclaw, and Lightstar.**

 **-Streamheart and Pondshine are Reedstar's littermates. Brambletail is their father.**

 **-Birchflower is Ashpaw's mother and looked after Lightkit and Nightkit whenever Sparkshine wanted to take a stretch or go on patrol.**

 **-Ashpaw and Lightpaw had admitted affections for each other when they were both apprentices... just before he would pass away from wounds.**

 **-Lightsong had then fallen in love with another tom and had Lionpaw (drowned) and some other living peeps.**

 **-Lightstar was always ambitious, but faked a cover as an innocent cat. She murdered Petalcloud and later Reedstar after figuring out that the leader was on his last life.**

 **I don't know why I came up with half of that stuff, since you guys could try to infer the past yourself, but there's that. You probably didn't remember half of those names by the end.**

 **Remember, the follow, favorite, and review buttons still love you!**

 **Signing out,**

 **~Lauren**


	7. You Can't Know

**You Can't Know**

You can't know  
wouldn't know  
couldn't know  
what the future holds

Only StarClan has a glimpse  
even then they don't know

If they could see  
what would become of me

Why didn't they warn me  
of where I would be?

I had started just fine  
and became a warrior in the line

I vowed to serve my Clan  
to the best that I can

Then one night I saw with my two eyes  
a handsome tom in the moonlight

His fur was thick and glossed  
and his shoulders were broad

His eyes were just as green  
as a holly's small leaves

My own heart I had lost  
to this unknown tom

He looked in my way  
and I heard him say

 _"Hello, who are you?"_

We talked before the leaders called from their place  
But I still could feel my heart race

When all were dismissed to return home  
we decided to make a choice quite bold

 _"Let's meet again"_

I saw him again the next night  
and for some reason, it felt so right

When the moon was up high the next time  
we brushed pelts and locked eyes

After a half-moon  
more about him I knew

As we groomed each other's fur  
and we gazed at the stars

As our tails would entwine  
and I knew that he would always be mine

He was a young warrior himself  
named two moons ago along with a friend

He was popular in the Clan for his looks  
(but why I already had known)

Several she-cats would chase him  
but their chances were slim

How was I so sure?  
He said this as his tongue ran over my fur

 _"Your heart belongs to me alone"_

Then another moon passes  
more stolen moments and glances

But at the border there's a battle  
for which I felt baffled

It's just a set of stones  
We don't need to break our bones

Yet both sides leaped at another  
and I wished to not see my lover

He was there in the fight  
just not in my sight

At least not until  
he was accused for two kills

He had by accident shoved them in  
to a river where they couldn't swim

It wasn't his fault that one washed away  
and the other was pulled onshore later that day

But my Clan thinks he is guilty  
as they retreated quickly

They just don't see who I see  
the tom that walks in many dreams

The next night I wait by our tree  
but him I don't see

I don't know where he could be  
as he didn't warn me

The night after that  
I go through the same act

The nights become a cycle of wait and pain  
and I wondered if coming out was in vain

One day while in camp  
I had first thought it was a cramp

But I still visited the medicine cat  
and I could hardly register what he said

 _"You're expecting kits"_

At first I was excited for us  
and it was something we had discussed

But I must see him the next day  
I had thought as I lay

The next night was the full moon  
and I told him the news

He was happy but scared  
I could see it in his stare

But I would raise him alone with my Clan  
and without him I can

It would be alright  
if I didn't see him every night

The day the kits came  
I never thought I'd feel such pain

But they were so beautiful  
(I suppose that statement is assumable)

Yet they inherited from their father  
something that seemed to bother

They weren't built to be like my Clan  
I thought I saw a cat deadpan

I took them out of camp to a river  
but it didn't make them shiver

This was where they were built to be  
unfortunately someone else had also seen

It was announced to all of camp  
that my kits were half-Clan

And I was exiled from my home  
the one place I'd known

Then I knew where'd we go  
to the place were water flowed

Surely they'd accept me and my kits  
They can't reject my in a state like this

But then like two others  
the kits fell under

They washed away with the river  
the thought makes me shiver

But I wasn't allowed in  
but that wasn't it

My mate had another  
another lover

I would strive for vengeance  
for my kits' independence

Three lives I had taken  
because they were forsaken

I had lost my own too  
but as I died I knew

That it was all worth it  
all worth it for my kits

But you can't know  
that one mistake started a flow

from one thing to another  
with a love of a mother

You can't know  
wouldn't know  
couldn't know  
what the future holds

My name is Mapleshade  
and I will never fade

* * *

 **Challenge Name:** You Can't Know

 **Its Creator:** Dragon

 **Word Count:** 854 words

 **Start/Finish Date:** 12/8 (or 9) - 12/10

 **Description:** Nobody knows everything. They don't know others' secrets, for one. But most of all, they can't know the future. Only StarClan _really_ has a glimpse of the future, and even that future could change. If a cat knew what the consequences of their actions would be, would they have done anything differently?

 **Signing out,**

 **~Lauren**


	8. The Latest News

**The Latest News**

* * *

 **WARNING: Mention of abuse.**

* * *

 _"Can you believe it?"_ Vixenshine whispered, her amber eyes wide and her mew shaking with shock. "Our medicine cat is mates with a _kittypet_!"

Dustmuzzle shook his head side to side as he let out a sigh. "I can hardly believe it," he murmured as his gaze dropped to the floor. "He did seem secretive at times, but this is beyond what I expected."

"But what about the kittypet would be so impressive anyway?" Jayflower asked as she walked toward the two other warriors and sat beside them. "Aren't they all fat and lazy?"

"That's what I thought too," Vixenshine agreed with a slight nod of her head. "But I heard that he did meet her during the last leaf-bare when looking for catmint, and they fell in love."

Jayflower tilted her head to the side. "I wonder how StarClan feels about this," she murmured as she let her mew trail off.

Dustmuzzle gave a small shrug of his shoulders. "They must be so disappointed in him," he replied. "After all, he was taught by Silverwhisker, one of the greatest medicine cats in the forest. It's such a shame that he threw his common sense away for a _kittypet_." The tom's voice was edged with scorn and distaste.

"Would Ravenstar even allow him to remain as medicine cat?" Jayflower wondered. "Or would Ravenstar _exile_ him?"

"But Sandpaw is not even complete in her training," Vixenshine pointed out. "And only ThunderClan has a medicine cat to spare, but we just were in a battle with them two sunrises ago."

"ThunderClan is so soft-hearted that they will lend us their medicine cat anyway," Dustmuzzle responded sharply. "Besides, after breaking the medicine cat code, he doesn't deserve to be a Clan cat."

Jayflower narrowed her eyes. "Have some sympathy, Dustmuzzle!" she snapped. "He deserves a second chance!"

"A second chance to what?" Dustmuzzle asked mockingly. "A second chance to find a mate? A second chance to listen to StarClan? He's already failed!"

Vixenshine stepped in between the two other warriors. "Stop it!" she interjected. "Ravenstar is making his decision at moonhigh, and he is a just and wise leader. We don't get to decide, but whatever choice it is will be the best for the Clan."

"Let's hope so," Dustmuzzle muttered as he stood up. "After all, the Clan doesn't need a StarClan-disrespecting cat to hold a high rank."

Jayflower continued to glare at the brown tabby tom until he padded away into the warriors' den. She relaxed her posture and murmured, "Well, I'm going to take a nap. I'll see you later, Vixenshine."

Vixenshine gave a curt nod in farewell to the tortoiseshell as she stayed in the corner of ShadowClan's camp, sighing after the eventful conversation. Little did she know, a dark brown-and-white patched tom had been listening from the side to every word painfully. He watched the she-cat with his light green eyes for a few moments before deciding to walk over to her.

"I heard it all," he mewed.

Vixenshine straightened her back as her gaze darted to the tom. "Y-y-you did?" she asked nervously. "I... I'm so sorry you had to hear Dustmuzzle say those awful things about you, Patchfern, and what I and Jayflower had assumed about your mate. It's just so..."

"Shocking?" the medicine cat finished for the warrior. "I anticipated this when Hollypetal had first caught me with Mindy."

"Mindy..." Vixenshine murmured. "Is that your mate's name?" she asked curiously.

Patchfern nodded his head slowly. "Would you like to hear my story, Vixenshine?" he asked gently and calmly, as if he hadn't heard all of the harsh things in the conversation.

Startled, the russet-colored she-cat nodded her head vigorously without thinking. "I'd love to," she meowed. "Please, tell me about you and Mindy."

The medicine cat sat beside the warrior and opened his mouth to tell his tale. "You were right about how we met," he murmured softly. "I had explored Twolegplace in hopes of finding more catmint, as our territory had no more. I stumbled across a Twolegnest with more than enough catmint that we needed, and I began picking. That was when Mindy - the most beautiful cat I have ever seen - came up to me and asked me what I was doing.

"I explained that I needed the herbs to provide for my Clan during leaf-bare. She didn't know what Clans were though, and I spent the whole day with her explaining the Clans, StarClan, the warrior code, and my role as a medicine cat. She listened curiously, and asked if she could join, maybe as a medicine cat, while also being there for her Twoleg. She explained that the female Twoleg who lived with her was always sad, and the male Twoleg that visited had always hit her. Mindy was the one who tended to the wounds by licking them and she also tried to comfort the Twoleg."

Vixenshine tilted her head to the side. "So Mindy was acting as a medicine cat for her Twoleg?" she asked. "But also wanted to see what Clan life was like?"

"Exactly, Vixenshine," Patchfern answered with a soft smile. "I told her that the warrior code didn't let her serve both Clan and Twolegs at once, but offered to teach her how to care for her Twoleg. She agreed and then we bid farewell.

"I met her every other day, teaching her different types of herbs that I used to treat wounds and also how to bind cobwebs to stop bleeding. Mindy was a fast learner, perhaps even faster than my own apprentice. Mindy would tell me about using the herbs to treat her Twoleg's wounds and how well it worked. I was proud of her, and began to fall in love with her.

"When I realized my feelings, I sought out StarClan in a dream. Silverwhisker told me that I was going beyond my medicine cat role by indirectly healing a Twoleg as well, but that I should be careful of where my loyalties lie. I understood what he meant, but I only fell in love with Mindy more."

"Why?" Vixenshine interrupted.

Patchfern gave a slight shrug of his shoulders. "She was beautiful, kind, compassionate, and insightful. She was everything that I liked in a cat, and I saw that the more I met with her. We confessed our love to each other yesterday, the same day that Hollypetal caught us."

The warrior lowered her head, having now understood the whole story. "Did you tell Ravenstar this?" she asked. "He would understand, right?"

"I told him everything I just told you," Patchfern replied. "It was then that he said that he needed time to make his final decision."

Vixenshine slowly nodded. "I hope that it goes in your favor, Patchfern," she mewed.

"Thank you," the medicine cat smiled as he stood up. "If you'd excuse me, I need to go sort my herb stocks. Sandpaw is always messing around the order of it." And with that, he left Vixenshine alone to ponder over all that she has just heard.

* * *

"Let all cats gather beneath the Clanrock for a Clan meeting!"

Ravenstar's call resounded through the camp, and all the cats began to assemble underneath the crescent moon - which had climbed to its peak. It was time for ShadowClan's leader to announce what he was to do with Patchfern.

"As you all know," Ravenstar began, "Patchfern had broken the medicine cat code by taking a kittypet as a mate. Not only just taking a mate, but a mate outside ShadowClan."

Many cats started to yowl their opinion. Dustmuzzle cried out, "Exile him! Exile him!"

Shortly after, numerous cats began to chant after Dustmuzzle. "Exile him! Exile him! Exile him!"

"Cut it out!" Jayflower and Vixenshine both retorted back.

"SILENCE!" Ravenstar yowled loudly, his cold gaze looking down on his warriors. The air within the camp suddenly emptied of all noise other than the huffs of some warriors and the heavy breathing of others.

"Now, exiling him would let him return to his mate - which would be a pleasure for him, but also shame him for losing his position. In addition, Sandpaw has not been fully trained yet. But letting him remain in the Clan would let him remain in a Clan that disrespects him, in which would be a punishment in itself and deprive him from his mate." Ravenstar watched as the cats of ShadowClan start to wonder what the final choice would be.

"After a full day of consideration, I have finally decided on what choice would benefit the Clan the best," the leader continued. "Patchfern will be allowed to remain in ShadowClan until he finishes training his apprentice in all the ways of a medicine cat. However, once Sandpaw earns her name, he will have to leave the Clan."

Patchfern looked at the leader with gratitude in the fairness of the choice. "Thank you, Ravenstar," he murmured as he dipped his head. "I can agree to that."

"Then it is settled. The Clan is dismissed."

* * *

"I'm so sorry you have to leave now," Vixenshine murmured to Patchfern as her gaze was fixed on the newly-named Sandflower. The two she-cats had chosen to escort the medicine cat to the border between ShadowClan and Twolegplace. "I will miss you, Patchfern. You were a good medicine cat."

"Thank you, Vixenshine," the medicine cat mewed with a dip of his head. "But Sandflower will be an even better one than me."

At the sound of his comment, the sand-colored tabby licked her own chest fur in embarrassment. "Only because you taught me what to do and not to do," she mewed humbly. "I'll miss not seeing you anymore."

Patchfern let out a soft purr. "Who said that this would be the last time?" he asked. "I'll always be ready with catmint stores to offer when leaf-bare comes by, my apprentice."

To both she-cats, he meowed, "I'll miss you both, but I hope it won't be the last time we'll see each other. Maybe StarClan will be kind and let me in. But for now, farewell." With that, the medicine cat turned his back on his Clan life and left to live the rest of his life happily with his mate.

* * *

 **Challenge Name:** The Latest News

 **Word Count:** 1,748 words

 **Description:** Cat A and Cat B discuss the latest news in their Clan. Unbeknownst to them, Cat C, a major player in the news discussed, is listening.

 **Creator:** Coni

 **Start/Finish Date:** 5/11/2019

 **A/N: I'm actually pretty happy with how this wrapped up in the end, and am very proud of myself for how it wrapped up. I realize that there were technically 3 cats in the discussion of the latest news - oops!**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoyed! Don't forget that the review, follow, and favorite buttons love you!**

 **Signing out,**

 **~Lauren**


	9. Day In The Life

**Day In The Life**

* * *

 **WARNING: Heavily focuses around existentialism/existential crisis. May cause one if one isn't too sure about life.**

* * *

You hardly know me. You may know my name and who I'm related to, but you don't know much about who I am.

Oh, so you think you do know?

Let me show you a day in my life, and we'll see how much you do know.

* * *

I wake up in the warriors' den at the crack of dawn, even though I fall asleep very late - and some nights, I don't get any sleep. I exit the den and head to the deputy and ask if I'm on any patrols. If I am, I join the patrol. If I'm not, I leave camp anyway.

Life is an interesting concept, yet I don't know how cats don't question it so often. After all, _what is the purpose of living in a Clan_?

 _How does one find fulfillment_?

 _Why do bad things happen to good cats_?

 _Why is life different for every cat_?

You get the picture from here. And these questions are overwhelming. At first, you push them aside and repeat what you've been told - but the questions still linger and more questions emerge.

 _How are you sure that what you've been told is true_?

I've noticed that the majority of cats have a firm grasp on what life is supposed to be, and yet I'm in the minority. I can't ask them how they get to the point of knowing what they believe; I'll either drag them into the pit of questions as well, or I'll be mocked by them. It would be rare for someone to actually offer solid help.

So, how do I deal with the questions? I face them without defeating them. They're defeating me.

This is apart of my daily routine, though the time it takes place varies due to patrols. I curl up inside of a hollow underneath an oak tree in the territory. Silence and loneliness may be appealing to some, but it allows the questions and the voices in my head to grow louder.

 _What's your point in life?_

 _Will you die not doing anything important?_

 _Will anyone remember you?_

 _Will you only fade away?_

I stay in the hollow until I reach the tenth question since I was in there, which usually is about two to three minutes. I leave the hollow, catch a piece of prey, and come back to the camp as if I had only gone outside for a small walk and hunt. My sister glances at me, gives me a small nod of acknowledgement, and then turns her head to talk to her friends again. My father doesn't notice me. My mother is busy watching over the kits in the nursery.

I drop my kill onto the fresh-kill pile and pick out the smallest piece of prey in there for myself. I may have a conversation with a few warriors, but then I return to the warriors' den. I lay in my nest for several moments, tossing and turning as I approach the questions again.

 _What is life?_

 _How do I find happiness?_

 _Was I ever happy?_

I stay up late thinking about this, and I may or may not fall asleep. This concludes a day in my life.

* * *

Do you know who I am? Have you guessed it?

Would you have considered that my name was Toadstep?

* * *

 **Challenge Title:** Day In The Life

 **Word Count:** 568 words (my shortest challenge so far)

 **Description:** Cat A is your local warrior/apprentice, a normal cat pushed in the background - not particularly special, just trying to get past life as everyone else is. Despite being in the background, it isn't easy to live Cat A's life.

 **Creator:** Coni

 **Start/Finish Date:** 6/26/2019

 **A/N: This may or may not be based off of some personal experiences that may or may not be still lurking in the back of my mind. The story here is really simple, but I think it captures the messages I'm trying to get across well.**

 **Feel free to review, follow, and favorite!**

 **~Lauren**


	10. It's Going To Be Different Now

**It's Going To Be Different Now**

"It's going to be different now, Frostflower," the tall white tom murmured as he gave a reassuring lick on the side of the pale gray-and-white she-cat's face. His dark blue eyes were rounded with sympathy as he gazed down at her.

The she-cat let out a sigh as she fixed her eyes on the limp scarred body of a small, light ginger tabby she-cat. "She died so young, Whitefoot... and we don't even know how," she whispered hoarsely, her voice filled with grief. "If only I had realized that she was missing sooner, this might've not happened."

"It wasn't just you," Whitefoot mewed softly, curling his plumy tail around the other warrior. "No cat realized she was still back there until you did when we were halfway back to camp."

"I was her mentor!" Frostflower cried out. "I was responsible for her, Whitefoot, and she's dead now because of my ignorance!" She pressed her muzzle into the tom's fur, closing her green eyes. "It's all my fault. I know it."

"Why don't you talk to Brightpetal about Dawnpaw?" he suggested gently, glancing at a ginger she-cat sharing tongues with a russet-colored tabby tom. "She was her mother, and she must be grieving as much as you are."

Frostflower shook her head. "She'll rightfully blame me for Dawnpaw's death - " As Frostflower mentioned this, the warrior shot the gray-and-white she-cat a glare. "- and I feel terrible enough already."

Whitefoot pressed himself closer to the she-cat. "Stop focusing on how she died and think about how happy she must be in StarClan." With a twitch of a whisker, he added, "Perhaps she's running free, hunting as much as she can alongside her father. She isn't alone."

The patched she-cat blinked, and then slowly nodded. "Perhaps she's happier there than she was here," she murmured. "But... I wish we know who or what killed her - on the night of the Gathering, even." Looking up at the older tom, she asked, "Would StarClan be that cruel?"

To that, Whitefoot had no reply.

* * *

Frostflower dreamed that she was on the open moors of WindClan territory. The full moon hung at its peak in the blanket of the night sky, dotted with numerous stars. She padded around aimlessly for a few moments, until she heard rhythmic paw steps. She perked her ears and glanced side to side, quickly catching sight of a thin golden tail. She broke into chase after the other cat, and quickly recognized the familiar tabby pelt.

"Dawnpaw!" she called out.

Her deceased apprentice didn't reply, and instead kept running in the direction of Fourtrees. Frostflower followed in pursuit, hardly noticing where she was headed, still calling out Dawnpaw's name.

The two she-cats reached the hollow where Gatherings took place with the four oaks stretching high up and the Great Rock centered in the middle of the clearing. "Why have you brought me here, Dawnpaw?" Frostflower asked, her eyes filled with confusion.

The tabby she-cat finally turned around, her amber eyes narrowed. " _Right the wrongs done here_ ," she hissed, though not in a menacing way. She took a step closer, fixing her eyes on her mentor. " _Right the wrongs._ "

When Frostflower woke up, she realized that there were no stars in Dawnpaw's pelt. _Did you never make it to StarClan, Dawnpaw?_ she wondered.

* * *

"It must be some kind of message," the flecked gray tom sitting beside Frostflower mused. _"Right the wrongs done_ _here_. But... you said that you don't remember seeing stars in her pelt?"

Frostflower nodded. "Yes, but she couldn't possibly be in the Place of No Stars, Ashcloud," she mewed quickly.

"Of course she isn't there," the medicine cat murmured soothingly. Sighing, he continued, "I've heard that some spirits don't immediately make it to the sky, Frostflower, and that they need to pass on a message or see something happen before they can be at peace." He blinked at the warrior. "Perhaps that's what's happening to Dawnpaw right now."

The young warrior tilted her head. "What does she need for her to pass on?" she asked.

Ashcloud flicked an ear. "I believe that's she is seeking justice, Frostflower." He turned his head to the direction of Fourtrees. "Justice for her death."

* * *

 **Challenge Name:** It's Going To Be Different Now

 **Its Creator:** Coni

 **Word Count:** 738 words (just past the minimum)

 **Description:** Something life-changing happens to Cat A. How does this change them? What are their feelings? Did they want this to happen or not?

 **Start/Finish Date:** 7/26/2019

 **A/N: Think of this as a follow-up to** **"Trust; it's a mutual thing" about how Frostflower deals with the death of her apprentice. It was intentionally short, since I just wanted to focus on the day/day(s) after Dawnpaw's death. I probably won't touch on this storyline again, though...**

 **Signing out,**

 **~Lauren**


	11. Stay Friends?

**Stay Friends?**

Ashfeather woke up to the scent of pheasant wafting into the nursery. She blinked her green eyes open and lifted her head to see a dark brown tabby tom dropping the bird at the entrance of the den.

"Food!" a cream she-kit cried as she ran to the fresh-kill. Her littermate, a speckled pale ginger tom, followed suit with his blue eyes bright. The she-kit unsheathed her claws to slice a wing off the prey and began biting eagerly.

Instead of immediately eating, the pale tom dipped his head to the deputy first. "Thanks, Elmshade," he mewed as he tore off a leg.

"Twanksh!" the she-kit mumbled through a mouthful of meat. The other queen, a dappled ginger-and-white she-cat, let out a purr of amusement as she watched her kits.

"Well, kits and queens are to be one of the first to eat," he murmured as he shuffled his paws awkwardly. He turned his head to Ashfeather "Aren't you going to eat?"

She nodded as she glanced down at her rounded belly. "Of course; my little ones need to be fed as well." She lifted her gaze to the two kits. "I'm just waiting for Honeykit and Foxkit to finish."

Elmshade tilted his head to the side. "You don't have to wait," he insisted. "I know that your favorite prey is pheasant and that you love the wings. Just eat, for your kits' sake." He ducked his head with embarrassment. "I-I'm sorry, I just - "

"No, it's alright," the light gray she-cat interrupted as she pulled the bird closer to her. She tore the wing off from the body and bit into the prey. "You know, you shouldn't apologize for caring about others."

"I'm sor- I should go organize the sunhigh patrols. I'll stop by later."

"Can you show us a battle move?" Honeykit asked. "Please?"

The deputy shrugged his shoulders, his eyes gleaming with faint amusement. "Perhaps, if you behave," he mewed teasingly.

Foxkit nodded his head vigorously. "I'll make sure that she does." He shot an accusing glance at his sister.

Elmshade purred as he turned his back on the nursery, glancing back once before leaving the den.

Ashfeather glanced at the mother. "Are you going to have any, Swallowfrost?"

The ginger-and-white she-cat shook her head. "I already ate a mouse with Lightningfoot while you and the kits were still asleep, and I'm still full."

"Oh." Ashfeather stood up. "I'm going to go out for a small stretch. Do you want to come with me?"

Swallowfrost sighed as she shook her head again. "I need to watch the kits," she mewed, flicking her tail to Honeykit and Foxkit, whom were still eating. "I'll join you later, though."

Ashfeather tilted her head. "When was the last time that you had some exercise?"

"These kits are enough exercise for me," Swallowfrost mewed as she curled up in her nest. "Go ahead."

The gray queen dipped her head as she left the nursery. ThunderClan camp was bustling with activity, as the sun was well high up in the cloudless sky. There were warriors and apprentices leaving, for patrol or training, and a group of three warriors eating together by the fresh-kill pile. She also spotted the deputy next to a pale brown flecked she-cat, and the two of them slowly walking to the exit as they talked.

"I sometimes wonder if Elmshade and Deerspring's breakup never actually happened."

Ashfeather's fur stood on end as she turned her head to see her sister, a pale gray-and-white she-cat. "Mistbird!" she exclaimed. "You startled me!"

The patched she-cat rolled her eyes. "I'm _so_ sorry for startling you," she mewed sarcastically. "I thought you would've been used to me sneaking up on you by now, though."

"It's hard to get used to scares," the queen muttered with a shake of her head. "Anyway, what have you come to gossip about this time?"

"Elmshade and Deerspring's relationship, of course!" Mistbird answered excitedly. "Isn't it odd that they claimed to have broken up after he became deputy? I suspect that he just wants to look good in front of Beetlestar, since he's so obviously against outsiders."

"Beetlestar was well-aware that they were mates when he chose Elmshade for deputy," Ashfeather reminded her littermate. "Besides, Elmshade isn't the kind of cat to do that, as he cares about others."

Mistbird flicked her tail dismissively. "But Elmshade also cares a lot about how others think of him - why do you think he's always so awkward? Anyway, my guess is that the two of them are still mates, but he wants to keep it a secret."

"I think their relationship was cute as much as any other cat," Ashfeather admitted, "but I think that they broke up because they preferred each other as friends rather than as mates."

"What do you know about breakups?" Mistbird asked. "You've never been in one because your mate died instead."

The pregnant queen's pelt bristled as her eyes narrowed and her ears were pressed against her head. "Don't talk about Sparrowblaze that way!" she hissed. "He died defending his Clan!"

Mistbird shrugged her shoulders, seemingly unaware of her sibling's anger. "Or he threw himself into battle because he was too scared to become a father."

"Shut up!" Ashfeather snapped as she turned away abruptly, her tail lashing behind her. Her green eyes were fixed onto the ground as she stormed off, and then she collided into another cat.

She stumbled, but looked up to see Elmshade. "I-I'm so sorry, Ashfeather," he apologized. "I should've moved - "

"No, it was my fault," she mewed as she lowered her head. "I wasn't looking where I was going."

The deputy tilted his head. "How did Mistbird upset you this time?" he asked softly, his mew filled with concern.

"I-it's personal," she muttered.

From the edge of her view, she could see Elmshade's eyes flashed with hurt. "I thought we promised to tell each other everything?"

Ashfeather lifted her gaze slowly. "That was moons ago when we were kits. Things... are different now."

"Are they really?"

Silence filled the air between the two of them as they held each other's gazes and the tabby's words echoed in her ears.

She broke the tension with a soft murmur. "Maybe not." A soft smile tugged on her muzzle. "Maybe it could still be a little bit like old times with us sneaking out of camps so we could talk about our days without anyone else listening. Maybe times aren't as different as I try to pretend they are."

The tom let out a sigh - of relief, maybe? - as he flicked his tail toward the camp exit. "Then let's get going, _Ashpaw_ ," he mewed teasingly, before he ducked his head with self-consciousness. "I'm sorry, I - "

"It's fine, _Elmpaw_ ," she replied with a purr, ignoring the weight in her belly as she bounded ahead. "Catch me if you can!"

He smiled as he followed behind her, his muzzle a mouse-length away from her tail tip. "Hey, you cheated!"

"No, I just caught you off-guard!"

"That's cheating!"

"No, it isn't!"

"Yes it is!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No - aah!"

Ashfeather tripped on a bramble thicket that she hadn't noticed while she was teasing her kithood friend. Her face almost hit the forest floor when teeth latched onto her scruff. She stabilized herself by getting all four paws back on the ground. "Thanks, _Elmpaw_ ," she mewed gratefully. "You're just as heroic as ever."

He pressed his ears against his head, lowering his gaze.

"And as awkward as ever," she added.

He murmured something under his breath. Even though she perked her ears, she couldn't hear a word. The queen tilted her head to the side. "What did you say?"

"Th-th-there's a reason why I'm so awkward around _you_ ," he murmured. "I... I-I've had a crush on you for awhile now. I don't know when the feelings started coming - maybe when I saw how strong you tried to be after Sparrowblaze's death, or maybe it was earlier when you congratulated me for becoming deputy. It was all so overwhelming, but I wanted to get to know you again after we sort of stopped being friends in the middle of apprenticeship when Deerspring joined the Clan."

He took a deep breath. "I understand if you don't feel the same way - I'm not special. I'm not strong like Birchclaw, confident like Beetlestar, or clever like Sparrowblaze was. I just..." He finally lifted his head to meet her wide green eyes. "If you'd let me, I want to at least be able to help you raise your kits. You can't raise them alone."

Ashfeather was at a loss for words. They'd known each other for so long, and they'd recently rekindled part of their friendship - but was it only because he developed feelings? Was _this_ why he had broken up with his last mate?

"You are special," she whispered at last. "Beetlestar chose you to be his deputy for a reason - because you are kind, patient, and good-natured. I... I don't feel the same way, but I'd love for us to stay friends. And I'd love for you to help me raise my kits." She blinked sympathetically, her mind whirling with guilt. "I... I hope you understand."

Elmshade nodded. "I do. I'm just happy that I got that out." His eyes showed no hint of hurt as he looked at her. "And I'm happy to stay friends."

* * *

 **Challenge Name:** Stay Friends?

 **Its Creator:** Coni

 **Words:** 1,652

 **Description:** Cat A and Cat B have been friends since kithood. Over time, Cat A develops feelings for Cat B and confesses their feelings. However, Cat B refuses Cat A's feelings, claiming they only see the other as a friend. What does Cat A do?

 **Start/Finish Date:** 8/25/2019 (joins the small list of challenges that I finished in one day)

 **A/N: I really like how this turned out, and I'm hoping to make a follow-up that highlights Deerspring more. You know, I might end up revolving my future challenges in this universe because these characters have really interesting personalities to work with. Anyway, I don't have much else to say here.**

 **Signing out,**

 **~Lauren**


	12. What I Didn't Know

**What I Didn't Know**

The tension between Cloverpetal and Ravenshade was clearer than any green-leaf sky and so obvious that even the youngest kit in the nursery could sense it. Most say that the seed was planted when the two warriors had been apprentices. Others say it started when the latter took Owlsong, Cloverpetal's littermate, as his mate.

Despite all the rumors surrounding it, no one could be too sure about why the dappled gray she-cat resented the black-and-white tom so much. After all, their mothers had been close friends and as kits, Cloverkit, Ravenkit, and Owlkit were inseparable. And then, suddenly, that tight bond had vaporized into thin air.

Unfortunately, Cloverpetal was determined to keep her reason a secret and carry it with her to the grave.

Or, in this case, let Ravenshade die without knowing.

* * *

Cloverpetal sat with her plumy tail curled over her paws away from her Clanmates. A shrew's carcass lay before her, but she paid it no attention. The leaf-green eyes of her namesake were narrowed and focused on a tom and she-cat sharing tongues, oblivious to the hatred in her stare. Her claws slid out and dug into the ground.

"Hey, Cloverpetal!"

The dappled warrior blinked and turned her head toward the enthusiastic call. All trace of malice washed off her face and was replaced by a friendly expression. "You're up early for once, Stagpaw," she noted.

The light brown tabby tom flattened his ears sheepishly. "Only because of Thistlepaw," he murmured quietly.

Cloverpetal rolled her eyes. "You're so hopelessly in love," she teased. "When will you tell him how you feel?"

"Not so loud!" Stagpaw exclaimed. He glanced behind to see a russet tabby tom purring with a white she-cat. "Can't you see he likes Snowpaw?"

She stood up and shoved her apprentice affectionately. "They love each other like littermates," she reassured him. "Anyway, I was thinking we could do some battle training today?"

"Sure," the tom mewed, sounding unconvinced of Cloverpetal's claim.

The two cats padded out of camp side by side with Cloverpetal continuously bothering him about his love life and Stagpaw arguing back every time she said he still stood a chance. Eventually, they reached a wide clearing and Cloverpetal mewed, "Let's practice defending yourself against rogues."

Stagpaw tilted his head curiously. "Why? Don't they fight just like warriors?"

"No," she replied. "They fight viciously and won't hesitate to kill. After all, rogues live by no code." She crouched into a battle stance. "I'll pretend to be a rogue and you'll be you. Be ready for anything."

Cloverpetal sprang forward with her forepaws outstretched. Her apprentice ducked and side-stepped before swiping at her ears. She immediately pounced again, this time knocking him down and leaned down for a killing bite. He used his hindpaws to kick her in the underbelly and aimed for her muzzle. The warrior dodged then reached forward to hit Stagpaw in the chest. She swung her forepaws at face rapidly, and the tom yowled in pain as he fell to the ground.

She stood over him as she pretended to deliver a fatal blow. "You're dead just like that," she stated.

He panted heavily as he slowly got back onto his paws. "That's how rogues fight?" he asked, to which Cloverpetal simply nodded. "That's terrifying. How do I protect myself then?"

"Play defense," she replied, "and if you can, run."

Stagpaw frowned. "Is there no way to defeat a rogue?"

"They don't stop until they're bleeding to death or dead, which means your other option is to kill them."

"Are you sure about that, Cloverpetal?"

Cloverpetal slowly nodded. "I haven't faced many rogues myself, but I've heard of cats with permanent injuries after facing them."

The tabby tom winced. "Well, can I try again?"

* * *

It was a calm leaf-fall evening with a gentle breeze and a lighthearted atmosphere. Stagpaw walked toward Cloverpetal with a plump trout in his mouth and dropped it at her paws. "Do you want to share?"

"Shouldn't something like that go to Otterstar, the nursery, or the elders?" the warrior asked skeptically.

"Mother said she and the kits already ate," he replied, "and so did the elders, Otterstar, and Dewleaf."

Cloverpetal gave a small nod as she flicked her tail as a gesture for him to sit beside her. "How's Thistlepaw doing?" she asked.

Stagpaw lowered his head with embarrassment. "Well, his and Snowpaw's assessment is right around the corner," he mewed. "I overheard Snowpaw saying to Pondpaw that she is certain Thistlepaw will ask her to be his mate after their vigil."

The dappled she-cat curled her tail around her apprentice to comfort him. "That doesn't mean he will."

"But why would he look at me when he has Snowpaw?" Stagpaw whispered. "I'm average at everything - fishing, fighting, and in looks. Meanwhile, Snowpaw's apparently one of the prettiest she-cats in the Clans."

"Have you ever heard Thistlepaw moon over her?" the warrior prompted. When the apprentice shook his head, she smiled as she continued, "Perhaps he has a special part in his heart for you."

Stagpaw snorted with amusement. "That is the sappiest thing I've ever heard you say."

"Be ready for some more sappiness in the future," Cloverpetal teased as she took a bite from the trout. "Mm, have I ever mentioned that trout is my favorite?"

The light tabby nodded as he purred, "That's why I chose it."

"You're too kind," she murmured. "You take after your mother for that."

At the mention of Owlsong, Cloverpetal glanced at a pale brown tabby she-cat sitting at the edge of camp by herself and her gaze softened. "Where's Ravenshade?" she asked her apprentice, venom laced into her voice.

"He left camp by himself again," Stagpaw answered monotonously, "apparently for a solo hunting trip."

Cloverpetal's eyes narrowed. _Solo hunting trip? More like meeting a ShadowClan she-cat at the border._ "I'll be right back," she muttered as she stood up and headed toward the camp exit. _Ravenshade's gotten away with everything for too long_ -

"Where are you going, Cloverpetal?"

She whirled around to face her sister. As she opened her mouth to respond, Owlsong interrupted, "I'm guessing you're trying to follow Ravenshade. But he'll be back soon."

"How do you know he's not going to spend the night away again?" she retorted. _How do you know he's not going to be meeting with another she-cat while he's gone_ _? Have you never smelled a sweet she-cat scent on his pelt?_

The tabby she-cat's eyes blazed. "He promised," she murmured, "and he keeps his promises."

Cloverpetal scoffed, "Like all his promises to visit his kits?"

"He's doing his best," the queen mewed defensively. "He's just not sure how to be a father yet."

"He hasn't even tried!" Cloverpetal spat, her pelt bristling. "He's had ten moons to try, and he hasn't done anything!"

Owlsong hissed, "How would he have a chance to try? You scare him away from Stagpaw every single time!"

"'Scaring Ravenshade away?'" the warrior echoed. "More like being there for Stagpaw every time Ravenshade couldn't." She sighed, "Why haven't you broken up with him yet?"

"Because I love him!"

The sisters stared at each other, backs arched, for a silence stretched out too long. The emotion had drained from their faces when they stood up simultaneously.

"He's a good warrior deep inside, Cloverpetal," Owlsong whispered. "I just wish you could see that too." With a flick of her tail, the pale tabby turned her back on her only littermate.

Cloverpetal watched her sister pad away toward the nursery, her green eyes shimmering with sadness. She blinked it away and spun around, her paws carrying her out of camp. Her steps were light and her tail brushed the tips of the green grass.

Silence, as a familiar friend to the warrior, embraced her kindly. It didn't ask her where she was headed, why she was leaving, or anything that her Clanmates would have bothered her about. Though it hugged Cloverpetal tightly, it allowed her room to think for herself and never pressured her. However, it flew away abruptly when purrs filled the air.

The dappled she-cat stiffened as she dropped into a stalking crouch and hid behind a bramble bush. Her breath caught in her throat at the sight before her.

There was Ravenshade, his amber eyes bright with joy and warmth and chest puffed with pride, watching a young calico she-cat demonstrating a hunting crouch. A dark gray-and-white tom with eyes just like Ravenshade's was scowling, his gaze full of jealousy. To the side, a pretty calico warrior smiled gently.

"You're doing great, Tansypaw," Ravenshade encouraged. "Raise your tail just a whisker higher - that's it!"

The crouching apprentice beamed as she stood up. "Thanks, Father!"

 _Father_ _?_ Cloverpetal's mind whirled. _These must be his half-Clan kits! How does he make time to spend with them, but not with Stagpaw, Silverkit, and Petalkit?_

"Let me show the new battle move I learned, Father!" the other tom interjected. He approached his littermate and whirled around. When Tansypaw tilted her head with confusion, his back paws met her chest. She let out a shriek of surprise as she fell and the patched tom pinned her down.

Ravenshade nodded with approval. "Impressive, Darkpaw," he mused. His whisker twitched as he added, "Haven't you learned how to dodge yet, Tansypaw?"

The calico apprentice gave a small bob of her head. "I just didn't know what to expect from Darkpaw," she huffed.

"Never let your guard down," the black-and-white tom advised. With a sigh, he added, "Hasn't your mentor taught you that?"

"Newtclaw is so old and boring though!" Tansypaw complained. "He has the _longest_ lectures in all the Clans about how great our Clan is and a lot of other toad dung. And did I mention he's really really boring?"

Darkpaw rolled his eyes. "More than once," he muttered under his breath as he let go of his sister.

The other calico she-cat purred, though there was a gleam of hurt in her pale green eyes. "If you're so upset with your mentor, Tansypaw, you could've told me so I can talk to Creekstar."

Tansypaw's ears pressed against her head with embarrassment. "I know, Mother," she murmured, "because Creekstar's our kin and yadda yadda yadda. I think Newtclaw is going to retire soon anyway, so it doesn't really matter."

"I suppose you'll just have to ask your father to give Tansypaw a more... _exciting_ mentor, Honeyshine," Ravenshade noted with an amused purr. He glanced up at the sky and noticed the moon climbing higher.

He sighed, "I have to return back to RiverClan now. Owlsong's expecting me back."

"Can't you stay a little longer?" Darkpaw pleaded, and frowned when his father shook his head.

Honeyshine touched her muzzle to her mate's. "It's alright. We'll see you in a half-moon, Ravenshade."

"Bye," Tansypaw and Darkpaw mewed simultaneously, their voices monotonous.

The black-and-white warrior flashed them a smile before he turned away. "Bye."

Cloverpetal watched from her spot, not having moved a single muscle. _This changes some things_. _Tansypaw and Darkpaw will definitely miss Ravenshade - but their loyalty needs to remain to their own Clan. If he's still around, their hearts will be torn between two worlds._

She stealthily followed behind the other tom, her eyes narrowed. Her heart pounded in her chest and her whiskers trembled as she drew nearer. Her claws slowly unsheathed.

 _This is for Stagpaw,_ _Silverkit, and Petalkit, whom are my sister's kin. They have been scarred by his absence in their lives._

 _This is for Honeyshine, Tansypaw, and Darkpaw, the cats that Ravenshade shouldn't love but does. They need to straighten their loyalties._

 _This is for Owlsong, whom I love more than anything in this life. She has been only used like an object by him._

Cloverpetal stiffened as her sister's words rang in her ears. " _Because I love him!_ "

Her claws began to retract, but slid out again.

 _But don't you realize he doesn't love you back?_

 _This is for you, for everyone._

The dappled gray she-cat launched herself onto the cat she hated most. She knocked him down and stood over him, her mouth in a snarl as she prepared to kill. Before Ravenshade could understand what was happening to him, he was dead.

* * *

 **Challenge Title:** What I Didn't Know

 **Its Creator:** Dragon

 **Word Count:** 2,153 words

 **Description:** Cat A hates Cat B, but Cat B doesn't understand why. One day, Cat A decides to kill Cat B whilst the Clan is asleep. However, Cat C senses this and tells Cat A something about Cat B that might just make Cat A change their mind...

 **Start/Finish Date:** 11/25 - 11/27/2019

 **A/N: So, to clear up any confusion you may have, here's the gist of it.** **Cloverpetal hates Ravenshade because Ravenshade is breaking the code with his half-Clan relationship and took Owlsong, Cloverpetal's sister, to cover it up. It frustrates her to no end about how he doesn't give her sister the love she deserves. She also is disgusted by how he hasn't visited his RiverClan kits at all but makes time for his ShadowClan kits.** **So she decides to kill him.**

 **And yes, Stagpaw is Owlsong and Ravenshade's son. And yes, he's absolutely gay for his friend Thistlepaw.**

 **Did Ravenshade deserve to die? Probably not. But will the Clans be better off because he's dead? You figure that one out.**

 **Signing out,**

 **~Lauren**


End file.
